Rebirth of the Farrons
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: The only son of Tifa and Claire Farron, he plans to make his family grow by seducing multiple women from different worlds. WARNING: Futa and incest during the time skip.
1. Chapter 1

**Starting a Family **

**Cowritten by Rwbyknight **

"Damn just another day as a bar owner," one Tifa Farron sighed as she wiped the tables. Working and running the infamous bar known as Seventh Heaven is tough work with having to stop bar brawls and thanks to the A/C shorting out for a couple of hours the sweat she worked up made her midriff-baring top and mini skirt cling to her body like a second skin but she was just thankful that her suspenders covered her nipples as she had to go to the back and take it off, along with her thong, due to how hot it was but never bothered to put them back on when the A/C was fixed.

Hearing the door open from behind, Tifa went to turn around and said, "Sorry but we're curr-," fully turning around her heart stopped seeing the lovely form of her wife Claire 'Lightning' Farron walking in wearing a burgundy camisole top, slightly dipping to reveal a hint of those succulent breasts that Tifa loves, with a white bolero jacket and an emerald pixie style skirt with low 3 inch heels.

With her wife waking up earlier than her, Tifa could never see what Claire would wear as she runs her own company and when she gets home she would already be in her underwear watching some movie. "Hey love what are you doing here?" Tifa asked forgetting about the half cleaned table and reached her wife crossing her arms around Claire's neck giving her a loving kiss with a bit of tongue action.

"Hello to you as well," Claire whispered back wrapping her arms around Tifa's ass groping both receiving a squeal from the woman in question.

"What brings you around here? Normally you're at home around this time," Tifa said breaking away from her wife before resuming her work before Claire showed up.

"Work was a pain in the ass, especially with some of them not saying no for an answer," was her wife's response before hearing a chair slide across the floor. "Damn fucker didn't think that just because I am married to another woman that I would be missing a good pounding," Claire said though her eyes kept themselves glued to her wife's luscious backside making a certain something twitch.

"What did you do to the poor bastard," Tifa said rolling her eyes as she knew that Claire was leering at her ass and remembering that she wasn't wearing any underwear, Tifa purposely dropped the rag she hand and bending over to pick it up she could hear Claire stumble up her worlds a little.

"Fired the fucker then proceeded to call the cops and tell them that he was planning to use a mind-control device to turn me, you and over women in to sex slaves for his sick fetishes," Claire said feeling her mouth go dry as Tifa was able to put on a little show even as she cleaned the bar. Examples of this being the mop she used as a stripper pole, putting the chairs on the table her breasts wiggled and shook, one of her suspenders slips off. Showing that because of her sweat, her nipple was revealed letting Claire know that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Tell me are you hungry? I can still whip something up for you," Tifa asked like she isn't revealing a nipple to her wife.

"Well . . . I am in the mood for something tender," Claire admitted licking her lips. "_Damn anything further and I might just fuck her here and now_, _again,_" she thought.

"Something tender? You got it," being Tifa she didn't need to walk around the bar counter as she just jumped over, the other suspender strap coming off in the process, ducking underneath the counter, Tifa took off the belt holding her skirt and then unbuttoned said skirt for the next part in her plan than pretending to grab something Tifa actually turned on the sink water hose aiming the nozzle at herself acting out a yelping sound. catching Claire's attention, Tifa could tell that she had the only set of eyes she wanted on her as she reached for the hemline of her top and pulled it over her head, breasts jiggling in the process, and shook her head. "Order up, something tender on the house," she said jumping onto the counter once more; however, she loosens skirt flew off her nectarous legs landing on Claire's head.

"Well, what are you waiting for my love?" Tifa asked with that Sultry grin that sent shivers down Claire's spine. though the sight of her wife pouring barbecue sauce all over her exposed cunt, "You better eat before it gets cold."

Stumbling out of the chair, Claire speed walked over; the tent in her skirt is very visible and bent forward taking a whiff of her wife's pussy then dove in with a deep lick scraping Tifa's walls despite knowing her G-Spot, Claire loved agonizing her before they fucked as a horny Tifa meant a fun time.

Moaning right off the bat, Tifa locked her legs around Claire's head signalling to stop messing around and just tongue fuck me already only to release a frustrated moan when Claire kept ignoring her G-Spot. taking things into her own hands, she played with her breasts bringing a nipple closer to her mouth so that she could nibble and roll it in her mouth but it was then that Claire finally jabbed her G-Spot that Tifa bit down on her left nipple hard. As the only sounds filling the room besides their moans was the TV, Claire ripped off her skirt and crotchless double string thong proceeding to jerk off.

Stopping her assault, Claire forced Tifa's legs apart; much to her confusion, only to yelp as her wife forced her on her back, thankful that the rest of the countertop was there, and she could only watch as Claire lifted her hips taking the bottle of barbecue sauce then dumped it directly into her cunt before she went back to munching on Tifa's carpet. Tifa was worried Claire might be up off by her slightly hairy but trimmed, pussy.

That's not the case because Claire is eating her out like no tomorrow. "You're going to make me cum!" Tifa moans and locks her legs around Claire's head then proceeded to squirt her juices like no tomorrow spraying her wife's face for the past 3 or so minutes before unlocking her legs.

Seeing Claire's cum-covered face actually brought giggles from Tifa's lips but she soon noticed her raging hard-on, "Oh poor baby here let me take care of that," Tifa cooed getting off the counter only put Claire in her previous position and getting a bottle of wine she poured about a quarter of it over Claire's dick, pubic hairs, and orange size ball sack.

Licking the shaft of Claire's foot long cock, Tifa poured more wine than taking a deep break, relaxing her throat muscles, she swallowed it in one go, "_FUCK, no matter how many times I've done this, this cock always makes me choke a little_," Tifa thought as her nose wiggled from making contact with her wife's trimmed pubic hairs. despite doing this a lot in the past, Tifa still had to start slow then speeding up over time and while this was happening Claire played with her breasts which are big as Tifa's but not as soft.

Her index fingers slowly move around her hardening nipples as Tifa bobs her head. Who, is pinching her nipple and is fingering herself. Claire bit her lip when Tifa's tongue rolls around her shaft non-stop. Moving her head back, Tifa sucks on Claire's head for a little bit then resumes in sucking her wife off. She stops her head so she chokes on Claire's cock. _"Oh, I love that feeling!"_ Tifa thought.

Having enough of the warm-up, Claire puts her hands on Tifa's head and runs her fingers through her wife's black hair. Knowing what is going to happen Tifa holds onto her huge tits. With a lustful growl, Claire pumps her hips. Tifa moans as Claire starts to skull fuck her and feeling Claire's ball smack on her chin. Drops of spit and Tifa's wetness fall on the floor. Normally this would irritate Tifa because she spends a while cleaning it up; however, she was more occupied with the skull fucking her wife was giving her as her eyes slowly rolled to the back of her head and tears falling from her air ducks not getting anything to let her breathe.

Sensing that she was at her limit, Claire peeled Tifa off of her cock pushing her to the floor then fired her semen coating Tifa's tits, shoulders, and face white.

"Well I'm not letting this go to waste," Tifa said getting up, with semen still covering the upper portion of her body, then went to get a bowl of different types of fruit, "We need to keep out strength up after all," she added using a strawberry to wipe off some of Claire's cum off of her breasts. in what seems like slow-motion, Claire drooled seeing her wife sexually eat fruit and seeing as it was her cum Tifa was using as the sauce made her dick harden once more.

Walking over rather sexually, Clair picks up a banana and peels it then coats it with her cum. "Here, eat this," Claire said handing the cum covered banana to Tifa.

"Thank you, dear!" Tifa said and happily takes the banana but before she eats it asks her wife "What are you going to eat?"

"I already ate something very sweet," Lightning said with a grin then grabs Tifa's tits, "I'm going to drink something instead," she licks her lips and wraps her lips around Tifa's nipple while rubbing the other. A loud moan of pleasure leaves Tifa's mouth. A major weakness of Tifa is her boobs. Touching or sucking on them always make Tifa weak in the knees. She momentarily forgot about the banana in her hand before eating it.

While sucking on Tifa's nipple though she tasted the milk from those succulent orbs of flesh, Tifa continued to wipe off Claire's cum before it was all gone except for one last banana before the bar owner realized that she neglected her wife's pussy.

Confused as to why Tifa gently pushed her onto the table, Claire thought that she was getting another blowjob, she was surprised when Tifa moved her to soaked cunt. Tifa giggles, "Don't worry my love, just one more thing and we get to the main event," she said and Claire moves Tifa down until she's face to face to Claire's pussy. It's is dripping wet, and was a cute pink colour as it twitched with want and need.

Just like when Claire licked her cunt, Tifa started with deep licks playing a little karma as she also knew where her wife's G-Spot was but never went near it though only licking it for only half the time Claire licked hers, Tifa pulled back and peeled back the banana peel until the banana peel fell to the floor, "You know I think this is the first time I've fucked you with a banana," she said before shoving it in.

Despite the odd situation, Claire still released moan after moan of delight. Tifa loves to hear her wife making those sounds because Claire is warming up. That wild lust in Claire's eye is making Tifa excited. Tifa keeps moving the banana and gets it deep inside Claire. The last time she did this was with a dildo so she is aware when her wife is going to cum. Bucking her hips Clare coats the banana with her juices.

Pulling the banana out Tifa sniffs it and it smells like roses. As she ate it Claire kept that wild look in her eyes and tackled her, "Let me have a taste," Claire said as she started eating on the other end of the banana then soon their lips met in the center, the chewed up pieces of banana swapping from one mouth to the other before it was swallowed.

"So shall we move on to the main part?" Tifa asked as they got up and without giving a verbal answer, Claire swiped Tifa off the ground, reminiscent to their wedding night, making Tifa giggle as Claire walked up to the above floor apartment, a place where Tifa once lived but after marrying Claire, the bar owner now used it for those late nights where she couldn't gather the strength to drive home.

Once in the room, Claire tossed her wife to the bed where she soon followed, "Baby please no more foreplay just fuck me," Tifa said.

Nodding, Claire rubbed the tip of her cock against Tifa's soaked cunt then slid it, "Damn even after all of these years you're still as tight as ever," Claire hissed out as immediately her wife's velvet slick walls embraced her dick. She gips the sheets tightly.

"Pound me, baby, fuck me and fill me with your cum," Tifa said edging her wife knowing that Claire loved to be the dominating one in this relationship of theirs. Nodding, Claire thrusts at full strength. Tifa arches her back and screams in pleasure. Both Lightning's and Tifa's tits are swinging fast, flopping all around. Drool soon leaks out of the corner of Tifa's mouth. "FUCK ME CLAIRE! FUCK ME!" Tifa cries out. Her eyes closed shut and her tongue hangs out.

Adding to the noise is creaking of the bed frame and the post hitting the wall over and over again. Good thing it's only them in the house because the sounds of their sex can be heard from the bar.

Slowing down her thrusts, much to Tifa's cries of outrage, Claire leaned forward until her lips were right next to Tifa's right ear, "Tell me love, when our daughter turns out to be a futa like me are you going to let her fuck you as well? Will you use your mouth as an onahole for our daughter to release when she gets her first hard-on? Will you let her impregnate you with your daughter/grandchildren?" As Claire asked these questions images of a daughter with both their facial features and a dick about ten inches long was seen in Tifa's mind and the questions Claire whispered into her mind became mental images that made her cum.

With all the sex they're having she might have more their one child, most of them being futas. Tifa doesn't mind if one of them is a boy. It will be the only time she will be will to have sex with a guy. She has high hopes that he will be very handsome and that he won't be brooding like her ex-husband, Cloud Strife.

"YES I WILL LET OUR CHILDREN FUCK ME," Tifa cried out, "I'LL BE A FARRON BREEDING SLUT FOR OUR CHILDREN! PLEASE MISTRESS CLAIRE BREED ME WITH YOUR CUM AND LET'S MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!"

With a renewed vigour, Claire's hips blurred in wanting that dream to become a reality as this was actually the first time Tifa called her 'Mistress' and it was like a switch was flipped and all she could see in her head was Tifa trapped in bondage rope, wearing a collar fuck there was even a scene in her mind that had her sitting in the Seventh Heaven bar messing around with a wireless remote connected to the vibrating double dildo that was lodged in Tifa's holes and making her work while she messed with the settings.

Too enveloped in their fucking, they didn't realize that the bed actually broke from the sheer force of Claire's pounding when she felt that all too familiar sensation, "HERE I COME, MY SLUTTY WIFE, I'M GOING TO CUM AND YOU ARE GOING TO BEAR YOUR FUTURE MISTRESS FOR THAT IS WHAT OUR DAUGHTER/GRAND DAUGHTERS ARE WHILE _I _AM GOING TO BE YOUR GODDESS," Claire roared.

Once the jet of semen reaches her womb, Tifa screamed, "THANK YOU, MY GODDESS! OH, I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE MY FUTURE MISTRESS COMING INTO THIS WORLD. I WILL AWAIT THE DAY THEY DO AND YOU CAN FILL ME UP WITH EVEN MORE SEMEN WHILE I BREASTFEED OUR BABY!"

The thing about Claire is she always cums a lot and the fuck a lot so Tifa is going to have a child for sure, though to make sure, Claire started round four but this time it was in a doggy position so that they were sure that Tifa was pregnant. She all about that because they are only two members of the Farron family are alive.

**EPILOGUE (YEARS LATER)**

In a mansion out in the countryside, we zoom to one of the rooms where Tifa is being fucked in all her holes, including her nipples by her first daughter: Morgan, and six granddaughters: Aqua, Rikku, Vanessa, Carly, Alexis, and finally Sakura.

In the center of this gang bang is Tifa, suspended in the air thanks to a series of ropes with Morgan and Aqua taking her cunt and asshole respectively, Rikku and Carly slammed their dicks into Tifa's nipples, Alexis and Sakura were getting a hand-job, while Vanessa received a blowjob. Around her neck is a collar with the inscription being 'Mommy slutty whore' on the inside.

The years after that fateful day, Tifa found out that she was pregnant with twins and to none of their surprise Morgan turned out to be a futa and that they had a baby boy; which thanks to some weird experiment gone wrong at the company, was the only boy Tifa had given birth to though it also had the strange effect of having both Tifa and Lighting to birth only futas. He has Claire's hair and Tifa's eyes. Morgan is the reverse, black hair and blue eyes. The reason for the twins' names is that Claire is a big fan of Arthurian legend.

Letting the twins grow, it was only when they got their first hard on that Tifa transferred ownership of the Seventh Heaven to Sarah and her wife Vanille so that she could be a stay at home mother.

Lighting had all of Morgan's and Arthur's first times recorded, yes she had their first steps, words, and the normal likes; however, she also recorded the first time they got a hard-on, the first time Tifa gave them a blow-job as well as the time they each fucked her. It was after the first time the twins came in Tifa, their granddaughters came into the world.

As for Arthur, he and Claire were in the master bedroom were in a surprising twist it's Claire that's only submissive to her only son, "That's it, keep sucking my cock dear slutty mother," Arthur sneered skull fucking his slut of a mother, who is moaning in slight pain due to the belt at the base of her cock preventing her from cumming. Firing his load of semen, Arthur pulled Claire off of his twenty-inch dick that turned his entire family into his sluts, starting with Claire then went from there.

Forcing Claire onto her back, Arthur slammed his dick into his slut of a mother's soaking cunt, "Tell me wanton slut of a parent, how do you feel about giving birth to _my_ futa daughters, allowing them to fuck you and mother Tifa and continue this incestuous up tradition?" Arthur asked pounding his cock in and out.

"YES PLEASE TURN YOUR MOTHER INTO YOUR BREEDING BITCH! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOUR CUM MASTER ARTHUR, FROM FUCKING IN EVERY ROOM IN THIS MANSION TO LETTING YOU FUCK YOUR SISTERS AND DAUGHTERS ASWELL MANY OTHER WOMEN, JUST GIVE ME MORE OF YOUR CUM!" Lightning screams. Her hands are glued to his chest which thanks to her training became muscular. Claire used to have muscles but the years of peace soften her body. Thankfully she still retains her curves. Her body may no longer be built for battle but it is for sex.

Grinning, Arthur fucked Claire doggy style pointing her rigid dick right in her face and undoing the belt and gleefully smiled as he watched her mother shot herself in the face with her semen. "I never get tired of that look on you face mother," Arthur said and pulls out. He gets on top of her and fucks her tits. During his hip movements pinches her nipples. Hearing his mother's lewd moans is music to his ears.

His dick twitches and a huge amount of cum shoots out of his dick and covers Claire's face. "Hurry up and show me your ass breeding mother, I want to fuck you like the bitch that you are," Arthur demanded and slaps Claire's ass. Not needing any lube, the only son of this futa family rammed his bitch breaking cock in his mother's tiny asshole, "OH ARTHUR," Claire screamed out eyes popping out of her skull, "YESSSS, POUND MY ASS." Tired of her wails, Arthur forced her to inhale a puddle of her semen as sounds of gurgling and flesh pounding flesh filled the room.

"Who am I," Arthur demanded and pulls on her ass length hair; this was one of Arthur's first orders to have the hair on the heads to reach their ass, "Answer me, mother. Just what am I to you and the rest of this slutty family," he said and filling Claire's ass deep with so much cum that it made her look pregnant.

"YOUR THIS SLUTTY FAMILY'S GOD, OUR MASTER! ANY WISH YOU GIVE US WE WILL COMPLETE IT TO THE LETTER. YOUR WORD IS LAW AS YOU OWN EVERY INCH OF OUR BODY AND SOULS," Claire roared out, her eyes permanently taking the shape of hearts, looking at Arthur like he was a God in human form, which in her eyes he IS GOD. A sexy God at that.

Arthur nodded, "A perfect answer my dear mother," he then pulls on Claire's hair once more forcing her to look at the full body mirror the room had. "Remember this mother, the only reason you were given a dick is to bring me into this world to turn you, mom Tifa and every other female into my sluts," Arthur told her.

During their conversation, Arthur's hips are moving. He shares his mother's legendary stamina both he and she can fuck all night long. Using his strength, he fucks his mother in the full nelson position, which has him holding Claire up in the air with his arms hooking under her legs and locking them around the back of her neck. "Pay attention mother I show you a real ass pounder," Arthur said using gravity to help slam his cock across her ass.

With his hands on either side of her head, Claire could watch in loving submissive fascination as her master's cock vanished into the depths of her asshole. "I love my master," Claire thought as she could not speak due to her thong being used as a gag, "I want to be like this for all eternity, being his cum rags and used for his pleasure only," she finished thinking only to release her muffled screams as Arthur pulled out of her ass and unloaded his semen in her cunt making it swell until she looked like she is four months pregnant.

Falling back onto the bed, Arthur spun her around until his face was in her breasts and keeping his cock warm as per her duty as his dick warmer, "Tomorrow I want to pass by the company and check on those projects I told you to make," Arthur said then proceeded to fall asleep.

"Of course Master Arthur, your wish is our command," Claire muttered back pulling her master closer to her body, and if it wasn't for the semen covering every inch of the room it would have been a touching scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly waking up the following morning, Arthur felt his dick in something wet before remembering what happened the previous day. Opening his eyes, he saw the gentle look of his mother's sleeping face, though his morning wood reminded him that he had to take care of it, "Wake up, my slutty mother," he said pulling his hips back before slamming forward.

Moaning awake, Claire sent a look of love and desire towards the only person she cared for, "Good. . . MORNING MASTER!" she cried out the second word due to Arthur twisting her nipples.

"Get to work and ride my cock," Arthur said resting on his back as Claire arched her back causing her breasts to jiggle Arthur always smiles at this.

"Yes Master Arthur, thank you for unloading your morning wood cum in my slutty cunt of mine," Claire said placing her hands on his chiseled pecs for balance.

Slapping her ass, Arthur grunted out, "No matter how many times I cum in that cunt of yours, it's still so fucking tight," taking Claire's cock he started to roughly jerk it off digging his nails into her shaft, "Now what do you say to me?" He asked.

"T-thank you for jerking off my poor penis. . . MASTER, " Claire cried out in the end when Arthur squeezed her ballsack, hard.

"Damn bitch, you better get ready for my morning cum," Arthur hollered out getting even rougher on Claire's cock, "Take it all in your greedy slutty pussy and get pregnant," he added.

"Yes Master cum in my incest loving twat and give me your children," Claire cried out before sputtering as she received a semen facial with her own cum.

Pulling out, Claire whined at the sudden movement but soon squealed when Arthur got off the bed then pulled her back onto his cock with his pecs pressed against her back, "Come, mother bitch, let's see if Mom Tifa has made breakfast yet," Arthur said walking to the door.

"M-master at least let me hold on to something," Claire squealed out lifting her arms over her head and intertwined them behind Arthur's neck as her legs wrapped around his thighs.

Walking down the stairs, each step sent his cock ramming into her uterus resulting in her to gasp and moan in the process making it to the living room; though there was a trail of precum from Claire's cock as it flailed about, the pair could see that only Tifa was awake.

Hearing the familiar sounds of her Mistress/fellow slut, she turned to see that indeed Arthur was fucking Claire. "Oh master Arthur," Tifa said wearing only an apron as another rule Arthur made that unless they were by themselves at home everyone is to be naked, though clothes were allowed only the sexy and skimpy clothes were allowed. "Breakfast will be ready soon so please just wait," she continued before resuming making breakfast but this time added a little sway of her ass.

Nodding, Arthur walked over to the living room then let go of Claire causing her breasts to squish against the table. "I'm about to cum mother, take the rest of my morning cum and pray that you are pregnant," Arthur grunted out finally emptying out in Claire's cum-coated womb and pulling out, Arthur's cock released a couple of little spurts coating her back.

Hearing the sounds of more than one person rushing down the stairs, Arthur used Claire's hair to wipe the cum and girl fluids from his cock and turned to see the rest of his sluts coming down the stairs.

"Good morning Master Arthur," they cheerfully said as one before they saw Claire on the table with semen oozing out of her cunt and head over the table. Sakura giggled, "It looks like Master Arthur fucked mama hard again," Aqua pouted, "Aw, why can't Master Arthur fuck me like that," she said.

"Breakfast is ready," Tifa called out from the kitchen, "Master Arthur, can you please wake up Mistress Claire before her food gets cold," she added.

Nodding, Arthur circled the table and used his flaccid cock to slap Claire awake, "Come along mother, food is ready," he told her.

Walking into the kitchen, Tifa was in one of the chairs with her apron on the floor and though there were only seven chairs, Arthur sat down in Tifa's lap sighing happily when he felt her breasts on either side of his head. As it would be a crime for their God to cut his own food, Tifa did it for him cutting into his pancake and fed it to him. "So Master Arthur, what is the plan for today?" Tifa asked as she gave him a glass of milk.

"Mother and I are going to the company today to check on a few things, then after that mother is going to take me to the weapon store to buy me a few weapons, then finally we are going to see a friend of mother's," Arthur answered.

Vanessa giggled, "Is Master going to make more girls his sluts?" She asked.

"Of course," Arthur said finishing his food. "Mother and I will be taking a shower soon and I want to leave in an hour or so. Remember to get your chastity belt as well," he said, telling Claire what to do.

"Of course Master Arthur," she replied as she also got up.

Once he finished his shower, Arthur wore his muscle tight black shirt, two gun blades forming an x formation in the dirt with the moon overhead, silver combat belt with a waist cape but the color is a metallic black, his jacket is an icy silver zip up, and his shoes are black with silver streaks.

Waiting for his mother slut, he saw that Claire is wearing a dark blue asymmetrical skirt with a matching double breast pocket jacket and a white button-up long sleeve with high heels to finish the look.

"Do you have your chastity belt?" Arthur asked as the item in question is custom made so that it would vibrate at different levels but it would lower the vibration when she's close to cumming.

Going to the garage, they got in his 2019 Cadillac CTS with tinted windows. They drove out to the city where the family company was located. Wordlessly, Claire took off her jacket and button-up shirt revealing that she only had nipple covers then once she was naked, she unzipped Arthur's jeans and started to suck on his cock. He had on hand on the wheel and the other on Claire's head.

Reaching the city limits, Claire never bothered to cease her current orders not even if he cums, as the tinted windows were transparent from the head up leaving the rest darkened preventing anyone from seeing her.

Reaching the company building, which looked like the Stark Tower from the first Avenger's movie, they parked in the reserved parking spot and making sure that her clothes are wrinkle-free, Claire popped a breath mint in her mouth. Making it into the elevator, Arthur stood behind his mother and began groping her ass.

Reaching the top floor, they walked a short distance towards her office where Arthur made himself comfortable while Claire took a seat in her chair. "Will Ms. Rika, Ms. Maya, and Ms. Mira come to my office with your projects in question," Claire called out.

"So mother, how is that portal machine going?" Arthur asked pulling out his phone to check on something.

"From the technicians, they say it should be done within a month, two at most," Claire replied. Speaking in a professional manner, despite the fact that her chastity belt was vibrating like crazy.

It was just then that the door opened up revealing three different, yet beautiful ladies that caused Arthur's cock to twitched.

The First Lady is Rika Ortiz, a Latino beauty at the age of twenty-two years old with a lightly tanned skin tone, ruby-red eyes, and black shoulder-length hair. The next girl is an exotic Asian beauty named Maya Satsuki, being a twenty-five-year-old woman she has a pale complexion with brown hair and black eyes. Finally, the American beauty, Mira Sheen, being the oldest of the three at thirty years old, her pale complexion countered her red hair and murky blue eyes. Despite the fact that they're in a lab coat, Arthur could easily tell that Rika is a mid-C-cup, Maya has a set of low-D-cup and Mira with a cup set of high-D-cup.

As they walked in, they also had a cart of different color pills but were in different containers, as one container has pink pills innit and the other had purple pills and so on, though there was only one white pill.

"Oh Arthur, we didn't know you were coming today?" Rika said seeing the young man on the couch, all three women blushing seeing the sexy son of the boss.

"He's the reason for your little side projects," Claire voiced.

"Really?" Mira asked receiving a nod.

"Now please present your work," Claire said crossing her fingers.

"Of course, the first of these pills is what I like to call the Barbie Pill," Rika said presenting a pink-colored pill, "This will increase the size of both the breast and ass along with making them produce milk," Arthur perked up at the mention of breast milk.

From there the other girls presented their own findings.

The light blue pill is the Latte pill which triple the milk production also increases the breast size. The dark pink pill, called the slut pill, turns the consumer into a complete slut. The thicc-pill increases the size of the ass while also making them firm and bubbly. The virgin tight pill will make the consumer's cunt and asshole stay right to the point that they feel like a virgin every fuck. The opal color pill, called the femme fatal, kills off the chances to birth a boy so they will only give birth to females. With the sky blue pill, it makes women wet in the cunt that they are soaked in their girl cum for the rest of their lives as Mira called it the Drip-Drop pill, though it does turn their pee into girl cum as well.

"And finally," Mira began holding up a pure white pill, "While this doesn't have a name, since Lady Claire came up with it on her own, is specifically made for you Arthur," she finished handing it to Arthur, she told this as a warning. "The only reason we were able to come up with the first one was that we know about the female body and the Materia to help create them; however, because this is for a male this is completely new territory."

Swallowing the pill without a second thought, the effects were immediadent as Arthur suddenly felt a tightness around his crotch area and pulling off his pants and boxers, everyone was surprised when his dick twitched rapidly before actually growing in both length and width. Stopping at a length of 45 inches in length and 7 inches thick, the ladies could see every inch of his half-inch thick cock veins as his balls also grow from it's orange size to that of melons. Unknown to him, he was secreting a pheromone that turns every girl in his current area into mindless sluts as the musky smell controls not only their body but their very souls, efficiently making them his loyal pets.

Looking away from his cock, Arthur saw the glazed over look of the women in question and walking over, he snapped his fingers in their faces and there was no reaction. He decided to test this out, "I want everyone in one single line," much to his surprise, they all made a single file line, though, with Claire, she would have done that regardless. "Now pair up and strip each other naked," Arthur barks out sitting down on the couch.

Watching Claire kiss Rika and Mira doing the same to Maya, Arthur realized that whatever happened when his cock evolved must have taken hold of their souls turning them into literal sex dolls. But wanting to test it out, and seeing that they were naked, "Besides Claire, are you three still virgins in the asshole?" Arthur asked.

"Only I am, " Mira answered.

"First I want all of you to take the pills," before he could finish his orders each girl took a single pill in one hand and swallowed them in one go.

Seeing their breasts and asses swell up like balloons sent a savage grin on his face but it only grew when breast milk started streaming out in waves, though he did not know it all their breast sizes ended in an O-cup, their breasts perky with no sag insight. "Now Mira get over here and let me fuck your asshole dry," he commanded.

Normally, he would have to fuck them in the cunt before they even let him fuck their assholes, especially with his new cock size but Mira just walked over and leaned over on the table and presented her ass. Walking over, Arthur placed the tip of his new bitch breaker in her asshole and taking her arms he pulled causing his dick to surprisingly slide in easily.

Once one-third of his cock was in Mira's head snapped towards his direction, the look of worship and devotion making their stay in her heart-shaped eyes, "YES MASTER THANK YOU FOR RAPING MY VIRGIN ASSHOLE," Mira cried out.

Seeing the rest of the girls still standing like mindless drones, he gave them their orders, "Claire, Rika sixty-nine each other; Claire take off your chastity belt you can only throat fuck the other girls. Maya get over here and let me suck on your milk dripping tits."

Doing as told, Claire took off her chastity belt and laid down on the floor then Rika getting on top of her as soon both were pleasing the other putting on a show their master. As he watched this, Maya presented to him a leaking nipple and had him swallow it.

As the sound of moans, both muffled and not, skin slapping skin, and more are filling the room, Mira's screams were like music. Feeling that he was about to cum, Arthur never bothered to voice this little fact before his dick fired his semen like a fire hose; however, instead of his normal amount, his melon-sized balls produced five times more though in doing so his semen flowed through Mira's intestines and out of her mouth.

Staying still for a couple of minutes, everyone stopped what they were doing to watch semen shoot from Mira's mouth, "Woah," Arthur said not expecting that to happen. Checking on Mira, he saw that she was brain dead as semen continued to drip out of her mouth.

Seeing the mess, Arthur knew it had to be cleaned up and quickly took notice of the three women. "You three lick the semen from the floor, I want to break this bitch in," Arthur said spreading Mira's legs further apart to reveal her dripping cunt. With one strong thrust, Arthur barricaded past Mira's virginity, slamming through the uterus and pushed her womb upward.

Eyes popping wide, Mira screamed; spewing out more semen that Claire stopped by slamming her lips onto hers, and with every thrust Arthur's cock is visible in her stomach as it goes in and out ready to give birth to the next generation of sluts as the Femme Fetal pill forces the womb to produce female embryos only.

Seeing as his three other girls are done licking off the semen, Arthur gave them their next task, "Claire, put your chastity belt back on and rub your milk leaking tits against my back, Maya, Rika sat in front of me and start masturbating," he grunted out spilling more of his pre-cum into Mira's womb.

"Yes Master," they said in a monotone voice then proceeded to get to work.

"Oh and call me Daddy," he added.

Sitting down in front of Arthur, both girls began to play with their new tits and finger their juicy cunts. "Oh daddy please fuck us next with your huge baby maker," Rika moaned out pinching her nipple, "Yes daddy, turn your little girls into your playthings," Maya said in agreement. After putting her chastity belt back on, with some difficulty due to how hard her dick is, Claire pressed her leaking breasts against her master's cock, "I agree daddy, we are yours to do as you command for we are nothing more than simple toys for your godly cock," she whispered into Arthur's ear sexually licking it, Mira was too busy getting her cunt fucked to give any voice of agreement.

Arthur grinned, "Toys huh, so that means you will follow my commands to the letter no matter what happens to yourself? Like if I make any of you consume an entire bottle of the Latte pill and turn you into my milk tanks for the rest of your lives only being used to pump out breast milk. Though having you be one of my many sluts only being used to pop out future generation of sluts over and over again is a good idea, but having your breast milk as I shower seems such a magnificent idea," Arthur growled out feeling the need to cum. "I hope you generate gallons among gallons of milk as that is what I love the most from my sluts," he said licking his lips.

For the women within hearing range, Mira included despite her current situation, they moaned out just imagining what their daddy had told them, each one thinking of being the lucky slut to have her milked sucked in the morning or in the kitchen with milk pumps attached to their breasts milking them so that it could be incorporated into food though what really pushed them over the edge is the fact that they'll be hanging over their daddy's shower stall and having their breast milk be used to wash his body from a long day's work. But in doing so, this let their minds wander until everything involved their breast milk from hot tubs, pools to the point that their entire water system was replaced with breast milk.

Claire giggled, lovingly wrapping her hands around her daddy's neck, "Well daddy always did love sucking on my breasts when he was younger, it took myself and my fellow slut BOTH of our breasts to satisfy him."

Now feeling the need to cum, Arthur pulled out only to force Mira in a position where her head is on the floor with her legs bent over so that her tits blocked her sight. Returning to his thrusts, Arthur filled unloaded his load easily overflowing her cunt.

Suddenly tired, Arthur had Claire pull out the hidden bed she had in her office, "Rika be a dear and ride me. I want to see your tits bounce," he said in a seductive voice.

Rika blushed, " Of course daddy," she said.

Sexually climbing to the bed, Rika had to get Claire's and Maya's help to even hover above their daddy's cock and once the tip was in they let go allowing gravity to do the rest resulting in his cock to break through her virgin walls past the uterus and pushed her womb up higher in her body. "OH YESS, DADDY ABUSE MY WOMB! SHAPE MY CUNT TO YOUR COCK AND FILL ME WITH YOUR SEEDS," Rika cried out moving up and down his cock continuing to pound away at her womb.

"Maya, Claire, get your slutty tits over here daddy's hungry," he barked out causing them to scramble and present their leaking breasts, "But first, I want all three to shower my face in your breast milk," he said.

"Yes daddy," they said and squeezing their puffy nipples, milk squirted out coating Arthur's face.

"Actually, Claire suck on my balls, Maya let me suck on your tits, and Rika keep riding my cock," he said giving their tasks.

Claire had a look of excited glee at her task and getting to the edge of the bed she took a prayer position and taking a whiff of his balls sent her senses into overdrive causing her to drool in both her mouth and cunt then proceeded to lick and suck on them using her hand to gently massage the nut that she wasn't sucking on. Rika got back to work bouncing on his cock but she never stopped playing with her breasts sending milk flying all over the bed. Finally, Maya sat over Arthur's head doggy style so that her breasts were hanging above his mouth.

"Oh yes daddy, suck on your baby girl's tits hard," Maya moaned out shaking her body so that her breasts will flop. Rika rolled her eyes backwards as she arched her back forcing her breasts to thrust forward spraying even more milk, "Daddy cum inside your little girl's womb and turn it white with your semen until I'm pregnant," she cried out and Claire didn't say anything as she had a but in her mouth as there were nibble marks all over his ball sack.

Sensing that he was about to cum, Arthur held onto Rika's hips and fired his semen straight into her baby making womb flooding it to the point that she was also pregnant with triplets. Pulling her off of his cock, semen cascaded down from her pussy which Claire quickly lapped up and gently placing Rika on the bed, Arthur turned to his two remaining sluts then the chair behind his mother's desk. "Since I'm still tired, Maya you will fuck me in my lap and Claire," here Arthur had to pause thinking of what he should have her do then remembered that he needed a massage, "Give me a massage."

With their orders given, Maya had to climb on top of the desk and with Claire's help slowly slid down; however, Arthur had different plans and gripping her legs he forced her forward where her tits were in his face and his cock ramming through her two barriers until her womb was near her lungs. "OH DADDY YESSSS, BREAK MY WOMB FILL IT WITH YOUR CUM UNTIL I BURST," Maya screamed out.

As Arthur had both nipples in his mouth, Claire started massaging his muscles, "That's it daddy relax and let your slutty daughters do all the work," Claire whispered rubbing her thumbs deep into his shoulder blades.

Reaching around to Maya's asshole, Arthur started fingering it increasing the sounds of Maya's moans resulting in her back to arch allowing Arthur to gain more access to her breasts.

As seconds turned into minutes, Arthur felt the need to unload into another one of his sluts and once he actually did, he laid Maya down on the table and pulling out he fired a couple more spurts onto her tired body.

Feeling the chair turn, Arthur is face to nipple with Claire's breasts, "Well daddy it's just you and me," she purred. Getting on her hands and knees, she shook her ass, "What are you waiting for? Fuck my asshole daddy," she said.

Going straight for it, Arthur fucked his first slut doggy style, "YESS DADDY TURN MY ASSHOLE INSIDE OUT! POUND YOUR CUM IN MY BUT UNTIL I PUKE IT OUT," she cried out though she did yelp in surprise when Arthur suddenly lifted her up in a full Nelson and walked over to the window and ripped off her Chastity belt and furiously stroked her dick.

"Tell me, bitch, what would do if there were people watching you get fucked by your own son?" Arthur whispered squeezing her balls to a painful sensation.

"I WOULD PROUDLY PROCLAIM THAT I'M A INCEST LOVING SLUT THAT LOVES HER DADDY FUCKING EVER SINGLE HOLE SHE HAS!" Claire screeched out.

Banging his first daughter, Arthur left hickey marks on her neck, "Let me show my favorite daughter how much I love her," he whispered slowing down his jerks.

Tilting her head, Claire had tears of happiness at her daddy's confession, "Oh Daddy, I love you too," she cried out as they shared a loving kiss then seconds later he came in her ass. Seeing that they were still raring to go Claire got on her back and lovingly circled her arms around her daddy's neck as they fucked missionary style. "Mm, daddy please cum already I want to give birth to your babies already, to show them the wonders of being your slut and allow them to give birth to more of your granddaughters," Claire cried out wrapping her legs around his hips so that he couldn't pull out, not that he wanted to.

Feeling that he was finally at his limit, Arthur pulled Claire in for a toe-curling kiss that had their tongues dance around each other, "Remember my sweet Pink Lightning Slut no matter how many girls I fuck you will always be my number one choice," he whispered cumming in her abused cunt.

Trying to pull out, Arthur smiled as Claire slept in his arms, and picking her up he was able to pull out the foldable bed and with his jacket as a blanket, they took a sweet loving nap.

**A/N: This chapter is written by Rwbyknight. We're going to take turns writing chapters**


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up and not knowing what time it was, Arthur woke up to see his three sluts standing at attention; semen dripping from the holes he fucked them in, "What time is it?" Arthur asked being able to pull out now that Claire unhooked her legs.

"It's about one in the afternoon daddy," Maya answered.

Seeing their leaking breasts, then remembering the Latte-pill, Arthur wanted to see what happened if they swallowed another pill, "Girls, Daddy wants you three to have bigger breasts so swallow another Latte-Pill," Arthur said pulling Claire closer to his chest and combined his hand through her hair.

Taking another pill, all three girls groaned feeling their breasts grow further until they were at a T-Cup and with every step, Arthur could swear that he could hear milk in them sloshing around. "Girls from here on out you will be my milk tanks pumping out milk for my enjoyment," he said.

"Yes daddy," they replied as one than taking a teleporter pad that was in Claire's office; for those times she was too lazy to drive, the three began their new lives as milk tanks.

Turning to Claire, Arthur gently shook her, "Wake up dear mother, we still have a long day," he whispered kissing her on the lips.

Smiling Claire saw her son lovingly kiss him, "So Arthur what are we doing now?" She asked as she tried to put on her clothes but only succeeded in putting on her skirt and top; though she had to leave four buttons undone so that the shirt wouldn't rip.

"Well we're going to Yuna's and Yuma's house remember," Arthur said as he stuffed his ten-inch soft dick back into his pants.

"Oh that's right Yuna said that she wanted to talk to you about something," Claire remembered as Arthur took about ten of each pill.

Taking the elevator down, they both got back into the car and driving towards their friend's house, Arthur noticed a tattoo parlour and pulled in.

Taking a confused Claire, he noticed that the person on the back counter was female but not someone he would fuck; yes she was pretty but again she wasn't his type. "Hey, welcome to the Wakka Tattoo parlour do you need some time or are you just browsing?" The lady asked looking up from her phone.

"Do you think we can go to the back room, or at least close the blinds, I don't want anyone peeking in," Arthur said.

Confused she did as told, and even put up the 'At Lunch' sign, "Ok that's done so I take it that the lovely lady is the one getting tattooed?" She guessed.

"Strip my lovely mother," she heard the man say and much to her surprise she did revealing everything.

"Damn you must be into some sexy shit," she said impressed. "So what are we doing today?" She asked.

"Well for one, I want the Milk Jugs on both of her breasts," Arthur said gripping Claire's tits. "On her cock, the words Cum Cannon seems interesting, then on her stomach the words cum tank comes to mind," he explains. "Oh and at the bottom of her back, near her ass, I want the words Pink Lightning Slut," he added.

"Ok, that will be 50 dollars and it will take about an hour or so," she admitted.

"Claire call Morgan when you're done, I'm going to Yuna's place," Arthur said slapping Claire's ass.

"Mm, yes son, your little slut of a mother will be a good girl," she said.

Paying for the order, Arthur got back in the car then drove off to Yuna's house and making it there in about 20 minutes or so, he arrived at a two-story house and pulling into the driveway he got out and walked to the door. Ringing the doorbell, Arthur had to wait only a minute or so, before the door opened to reveal a twenty-year-old woman with brunette hair with a set of heterochromia: her left eye is blue, while the right is green. Eyes lowering to the woman's body, Arthur's dick twitched seeing her unrestrained Triple D breasts in her top, seeing as the middle portion was completely cut out, and booty boy shorts.

"Arthur it's so good to see you again?" She said hugging the man.

"It's good to see you to Yuna," Arthur said loving his her breasts mould against his muscles. "Is Yuma home?" He asked looking around.

"Of course she is, Yuma was so excited that you were coming to visit," Yuna giggled. "She's in her room as we speak," heading to the base of the stairs she called out, "Yuma, Arthur's here," waiting a couple of seconds a 13-year-old girl came rushing down the stairs.

"Arthur!" 13-year-old Yuma cried out jumping into his arms and while she was wearing a thigh-length shirt, Arthur could see that she wasn't wearing a bra. Yuma looked like a younger Yuna except for the fact that she had a Mid-C bust though their asses are the same despite the age difference.

"Man you've grown taller Yum-Yum," Arthur said calling her by his nickname for her, making her blush as Yuna giggled, "What you were up to my thigh the last time I saw you," he continued.

"Hey, I'm 13 now Arthur there's no need to call me by that name anymore," Yuma pouted holding her arms together in front of her squeezing her breasts in the process.

"So where's Claire? She said that she that both you and her were coming to visit today?" Yuna asked as they moved to the kitchen for Lunch.

"She had something to do and told me to go on ahead," he answered sitting down between the women.

As they were having lunch, Arthur began messing with the levels his pheromones could be used for starting low but seeing that it had little effect on them but then suddenly, "So Arthur did you know that Yuma's sexual dream was of you and her," Yuna said causing Yuma to blush big time.

"W-Well, what about the time that I caught you moaning about how you wanted him to fuck you hard and make you his bitch!" Yuma stuttered out now making Yuna blush. Arthur can't help but laugh at the exchange.

"Just how hard you wanted me to fuck you?" Arthur asked winking at Yuna.

"W-Well...um," Yuna stammered not knowing how to respond.

Releasing more of his pheromones, both mother and daughter had blushes on their faces but for a different reason. "What about you Yuma? When did you start having naughty dreams about me?" Arthur asked crossing his arms on the table, making it look as if a father caught his daughters sneaking back into the house after partying.

Blushing at his stern look, "Do you now?" his voice equally stern. Yuma bites her lip and rubs her thighs together.

Now wanting to see what happened if his pheromones went on max, Arthur held it in for a couple of seconds before releasing it. Being in such close range of the blast, mother and daughter came and unlike his first female sluts, their eyes were completely blank. "From this point on your both mine, nod if you understand," seeing them nod, Arthur continued, once he had them strip naked of course.

"Yuma from this point on until you graduate, when you're around me or any of my other sluts you are a complete and utter cum slut lusting after my cum or the cum of my futa sluts. You depend on our cum so much that it must be in any food you have," seeing Yuma nod, Arthur turned to Yuna. "And you, Yuna will be my cum dump that only my main bitch, Claire, and I can fuck. You will act as my wife as your job is to help Claire as our maid from cleaning up our cum mess with only your tongue," seeing that they both understood, Arthur used pheromones to change Yuna's body making her breasts go from her original to a double R and her ass the same, changing her pussy Arthur made it tight; though he didn't forget to make them leak streams as well, the next modification would be Yuna's face making it as fuckable as possible.

Snapping them out of their trance, Yuma quickly gained a lustful look in her eyes, "Please give me your cum daddy! I need your baby batter to get me through the day," she said. Squealing when he nodded and opens his pants, Yuma got under the table and quickly swallowed every inch of Arthur's cock as she massaged his balls.

Ignoring the fact that her daughter is throat-fucking an older man, Yuna got up and got behind Arthur, crossing her arms around his neck. "Tell me love do you want some dessert?" She asked nibbling on his ear.

"Of course, I'm in the mood for something sweet," Arthur said making Yuna smile.

"Sweet huh, I think that can be arranged," Yuna said climbing on the table and spreading her legs.

Diving in, Arthur lapped up his slut wife's cunt as his cum slut was already at the base of his cock her legs spasming and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Tell me my slut of a wife, how does it feel to have your daughter becoming a cum slut?" Arthur asked pinching her clitoris.

"OH DEAR I THANK YOU FOR TURNING HER INTO YOUR SLUT," Yuna cried out.

Rubbing his nose against her clit resorted to Yuna cumming faster. "I'm going to cum my cum tart fucking take it and much more," Arthur moaned out cumming straight into Yuma's stomach. Crawling out from under the table, Yuma had her face covered in semen, "Slutty Singer, be a dear and clean Cum Tart's face," Arthur said and being the obedient wife she was, Slutty Singer licked the semen off of Cum Tart's face.

Having the girls swallow all the pills, except he did not have Yuma swallow the Latte pill. "Cum Tart get on the table, I'm going to fuck you first," Arthur said.

"Oh, daddy please turn my womb into you cum rag, fill me until I burst," Cum Tart moaned out spreading dripping cunt.

Lining up his cock, Arthur trusted his cock in one go breaking down her virgin wall barricading through the uterus and pushed her womb back. Moaning out her screams, a look of passion and worship formed on her face. "Oh, daddy! That's it destroy my womb and shape my cunt to your cock!" Cum Tart screamed out.

"Slutty Singer, come here and give me some of those milk jugs," Arthur barked out.

"Of course my dear," Yuna said lifting her left nipple and bringing it to his mouth allowing him to suck out her breast milk.

Pounding away at Yuma's tight cunt, Arthur realized that she couldn't be pregnant, yet, so pulling out Yuna pumped his cock a little bit then he fired his semen coating Yuma's body from head to toe in cum. Slowly getting up, Yuma smeared it all over her body taking a hand full of his semen and pouring it in her hair and with heart-shaped eyes, and crazed expression on her face, she tackled him into the floor, "DADDY GIVE ME MORE OF YOUR CUM, I DON'T CARE IF I GET PREGNANT! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR MORE OF YOUR CUM DADDY, GIVE YOU THE VIRGINITIES OF MY FEMALE FRIENDS, TURN EVERY FEMALE IN MY SCHOOL INTO YOUR MILK DRIPPING COWS, JUST GIVE ME MORE OF YOUR CUM!"

While on one hand, Arthur should be worried about how much of a cum slut Yuma is; however, the need to cum in her tight cunt was a much more powerful desire so flipping them over, "IF YOU WANT MY CUM SO MUCH MY CUM TART, THEN TAKE EVERY INCH OF MY COCK!" Arthur roared shoving every inch of his throbbing cock into her cunt once more but instead of reaching the back of the womb, it slid to the left making its way through the tube and forced open the opening to the ovary and reached the very back.

Feeling this happen in her body, Yuma screamed the crazed psychotic lustful look in her eyes returning tenfold as the pain from this action was overwhelmed by the pure adulterated pleasure, "YESSS, FUCK MY DADDY DESTROY MY WOMB! GIVE ME EVERY OUNCE OF YOUR CUM!" Yuma hollered out her breasts going in every direction from how hard Arthur was fucking her.

Not too far from their spot, Yuna is currently fingerfucking her soaking cunt with milk still streaming out of her tits imagining that her husband would do the same to her, "Slutty Singer," Arthur called out snapping her out of her thoughts, "Get over here and let your slut of a daughter lick your cunt," he ordered, never slowing down his thrusts.

Following her given orders like a good wife, Yuna sexually walked over and sat her dripping cunt on Yuma's mouth as the cries from her mouth sent vibrations through Yuna's cunt making her moan. Pulling his Slutty Singer in for a kiss, Arthur lead her right hand down to her clitoris, "Play with yourself my Slutty Singer, toy with your clitoris until you cum," he said once he pulled away. "Ooooh that's it my Cum Tart of a daughter, lick my soaking cunt real good, Mmm, make sure to swallow it as well, after all, your father would be disappointed if you made a mess," Yuna moaned out pinching her clitoris as well as twisting and pulling it.

Seconds turned into minutes as Arthur is now drinking breast milk from both breasts as Yuma's face is coated in Yuna's juices but her voice is as strong as ever slurring out words that were muffled by her mother's cunt.

"I'm going to cum, my Cum Tart, I hope your eggs choke on my flooding tsunami," Arthur said voicing that he was at his limit. Then seconds later, he fired his load right into the ovary expanding it to large proportions; to where it looked like it was about to burst, Yuma screamed to the heavens above and as she screamed the vibrations also caused Yuna to come as well.

As he pulled out, Yuna got off her daughter's face only to see that Yuma was brain dead with her hips twitching a mile a minute.

"Well it seems that it's only you and me," Arthur said pulling Yuna in for a kiss, "Now dear let's have our fun," he told her pushing her to the couch and got in front of her, his dick pointed directly at her dripping core.

"Dear, don't go easy on me, fuck me just as you fucked my Cum Tart of a daughter," Yuna said.

"If you're going to say that then you better mean it," Arthur said growling near the end and slammed his cock into her core in one go.

"Oh baby that's it pound away at my cunt and put a baby in my oven," Yuna moaned pulling Arthur in for a saliva mixing kiss that had their tongues duel for domination, which Arthur easily won allowing him to proceed forward digging his tongue deeper into his wife's mouth; almost reaching the back.

"Damn slut, your so fucking tight, just the way I like it!" Arthur groaned out slapping her ass. Pounding away at his Sluty Singer's forever tight cunt, Arthur came firing his five-gallon load directly into her womb, "I hope you get pregnant soon," Arthur said finally a bit tired.

Pulling out, Arthur used Yuma's hair to wipe off the semen and girl juices he turned to Yuna, "In a week, you and Yuma will move out of this house and into mine as it will be easier for you to do your duty of being my wife," he said.

"Of course dear, I'll get right on it," Yuna said closing her eyes for a rest.

**A month later**

In the backyard, Arthur was swinging his sword training to keep his skills up as the sweat made his skin shine. Stopping for a short breath, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and decided to end his morning training for now.

Sheathing his sword, Arthur returned to the mansion and entered the kitchen smiling at his three milk tanks suspended in the air with ropes and milk pumps attached to their breasts. Hearing sounds of skin slapping skin, he turned to see Yuma sucking off Sakura while giving a blow job to Vanessa and Rikku.

"Oh Arthur, I see that you're done with training," Tifa said as she, with her improved J-cup breast size, and Yuna walked into the living room, their breasts and asses jiggling with every step they took.

"Tifa you will be coming with me to the bathroom to wash me," he said.

"Of course, Arthur," Tifa replied following her son up the stairs.

Reaching the master bathroom, Tifa proceeded to turn on the water then went to remove her son's clothes savouring the smell of his sweat on the clothes before trailing kisses down his chest stopping when she got to his pants. With expert skill, Tifa removed his pants then used her teeth to remove his boxers to reveal his sweaty dick and balls, the musty smell made Tifa's mouth water, "Get to washing me, dear mother," Arthur said.

Nodding, she got the shampoo and the portable showerhead proceeding to wash his hair, "So how's Claire?" Arthur asked as a week or so ago, she told him that she was pregnant so he was forced to not have sex with her anymore to protect the baby as his dick would have killed it.

"She's fine, but be warned when she finally gives birth she's going to lock the both of you in a room with aphrodisiac until she walks out bowl legged," Tifa said.

Once his hair was washed off the shampoo, Tifa lathered her breasts with soap and used it to wash his body; but missed his dick and balls for something else. With that was washed off, Tifa sat in front of him with his cock fully hardened, the musty smell still lingering, and pumping his dick a few times she swallowed it all using her mouth and balls to clean his god cock. Having him cum in her mouth, Tifa turned around kneeling on her hands and feet shaking her ass, "Come, my dear son, it's time to clean your cum as well," she said as this is part of the cleaning the girl/futa does when washing their daddy.

Instead of thrusting his dick into her dripping folds, he pushed it into her asshole, "OH ARTHUR YES FUCK MY ASS!" Tifa cried out only to shriek out in surprise when Arthur set the showerhead to jet and holding it up to her crotch he turned on the water allowing the pressure to hit her uterus, they had some high-pressure water settings for the fun times.

Cumming in her ass, Arthur pulled out having Tifa suck him off for the rest of the shower, "Are you alright, Arthur? You're normally more active," Tifa asked worried that something was wrong.

"It's nothing just a little tired is all," Arthur said.

Tifa kissed him on the lips, "Of course son, but I still want a pussy pounding," she said getting on her back and spread her legs; her core dripping with desire. Having his cock return to its full mass, Arthur easily resumed fucking his birth mother into oblivion most likely getting her pregnant once more.

Exiting the shower Arthur left Tifa sexually dead with cum dripping out of her holes and turned to Aqua, "Mother Tifa is in the shower room, please make sure she gets dried so she doesn't catch a cold," he told her.

"Of course Daddy," Aqua said bowing before getting one of her siblings to help her and they might as well fuck their mother, they wanted another sibling to slutify for their Daddy.

Wondering what to do as it was only the afternoon, Arthur realized that he could go see his aunt Serah, cousin Lancelot, and Aunt in law Vanille.

Informing his sluts of his leaving, Arthur got in the car and drove off to meet up his cousin and family into his future sluts. Taking about 30 minutes to reach a decent looking two-story house, Arthur pulled up into the driveway and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Waiting only a couple of seconds, the door swung open and Arthur felt arms wrapping around his neck; breasts squishing against his chest. "Cousin Arthur! It's so good to see you again," she said pulling back.

Getting a better look at his cousin, she's the same hight as him with her white hair contrasting her dark crystal blue eyes and despite the thigh-length shirt she has on, the v-neck cut allowed him to see the valley of her double C-cup breasts and her sexy little ass.

"What are you doing here?" Lancelot asked her hips swaying with each step as they entered the living room, "I thought you were busy with that project of yours?" She added sitting down on the couch.

"I need some air," Arthur answered looking around, "So where's Aunt Serah and Aunt Vanille?" He asked taking off his jacket to show his muscle tank top and allowed his newfound abilities to fill the air.

"Mom went on her jog, left a minute or so before you arrived," Lancelot said staring at her cousin's chiselled upper body and lets her imagination run wild as her eyes trailed down south, "And Mama Van is coming home tomorrow from a business trip," she answered.

Sitting on the couch, Arthur suddenly pulled Lancelot into his lap, not only receiving a cute yelp but also making her blush. "So what has my little knight been doing?" Arthur sensually whispered into her ear, his hand combing through her hair.

Still blushing, Lancelot whimpered out a moan loving this moment then out of sheet lust, she kissed him on the lips. Before she could pull out, Arthur pulled her back in for a tongue twirling kiss mouth fucking her as his hand travelled to her ass as her hands combed through his hair.

"Tell me how long have you wanted to do that?" Arthur whispered.

"Since I could masturbate," Lancelot whispered back.

Wordlessly, Arthur took hold of her shirt revealing her dark brown coloured areola and nipples along with her hairless pussy. Blushing Lancelot moaned as he left hickey marks all around her neck and shoulders and arching her back, she gave her sexy cousin unlimited access to her perky breasts.

Turning over so Lancelot was underneath him, Arthur stepped back removing his tank top then his pants revealing his big, long dick.

Seeing it, Lancelot's mouth watered his powers slowly taking control of her, "Well what are you waiting for?" Arthur asked sitting on the lazy boy couch, "Come suck your cousin's dick."

Quickly getting off the couch, Lancelot licked the shaft first swirling her lips around the tip then swallowed it.

Moaning at his cousin's tight little mouth, Arthur took hold of her head and pulling back he forced her to swallow about half of his cock. This resulted in Lancelot to spasm out her arms and feet suddenly jolting up straight before limping with her eyes morphing into hearts.

"What a tight little throat you have my fuck doll," Arthur grunted out.

Somehow still being able to breathe with her mouth being raped, Lancelot had both hands massage her cousin's ballsack ignoring the need to fuck her twitching pussy, "I'm going to cum, my little fuck toy, you will swallow it all won't you? I would love it if you could swallow all of my cum," he said combing his hand through her hair. After a couple more pumps, Arthur released his semen tsunami in Lancelot's mouth quickly filling it as semen dribbled from her mouth and nose with her body sudden going limp.

Pulling her off of his cock, Arthur took note of the fact that she had her sexy little ass in the air and picking her up by the hips he placed his tip at her entrance and allowed gravity to do the rest, his dick ramming through her virgin wall past her uterus and forcing her womb to be pushed upward with the silhouette of his cock forming around her stomach. He's surprised she is a virgin because she likes to date a lot of guys. Arthur is going to change that and make Lancelot crave only him.

"AHHHHHHHHH," Lancelot screeched out suddenly feeling something intrude in her body before seeing that she had every inch of her cousin's dick in her, "YESSS! FUCK YOUR LITTLE PRINCESS, SHAPE MY LITTLE TIGHT VIRGIN TWAT UNTIL IT TAKES THE SHAPE OF YOUR DICK," Lancelot cried out holding her cousin's shoulders for balance.

"You'll be more than my little princess," Arthur began increasing the power of his quick thrusts, "You'll be the fuck toy of the family, nothing more than a toy for me and my futa daughters to fuck. For the rest of your existence, you'll be in the living room chained to the floor and being forced to take a dick in any of your holes and give birth to my daughters who will be turned into sluts. Day in and day out, it will be nothing but being covered in semen and popping babies," he said.

"PLEASE! MAKE ME YOUR FUCK TOY! I WILL GLADLY TAKE ANY AND ALL COCK NO MATTER IF THEY SMELL OF SWEAT OR NOT, I'LL SLEEP ON A COMPLETELY CUM STAINED BLANKET WITH MY BODY COVERED IN THAT WHITE BABY BATTER!" Lancelot screamed out her eyes having hearts in them to the point that they became her eyes as her mind was unprepared for the pounding Arthur is putting her recently former virgin pussy through as her broken warped mind absorbed every word Arthur said turning her into a fuck toy.

"THEN TAKE DADDY'S CUM AND TAKE YOUR FIRST STEP INTO BEING NOTHING MORE THAT AN OBJECT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Arthur growled out getting Lancelot onto the floor so that he could pogo stick his dick into her womb and with one final thrust he fired every ounce of cum his ballsack could hold.

Howling in pleasure, Lancelot could feel his cum fill up her ovaries and looking at her stomach she could have sworn that she was way past her birthing period as semen bubbled out of her crotch like lava.

Seeing her Cousin reach for his pants, Lancelot wondered what he was grabbing only to see a case of pills, "Here, I want you to swallow these with your cum," Arthur said handing her a couple of pills.

Swallowing the pills, Lancelot let out an airhead gasp seeing her titties grow from their C-cup to a triple E-cup as her breasts kept their perky form as milk escaped her four-inch long nipples.

"Fuck Toy, on your stomach," Arthur said and once that was done he slammed his dick into her virgin asshole resulting in her to wail in both pain and pleasure at the sudden intrusion.

"BREAK MY TIGHT LITTLE ASSHOLE! FUCK IT RAW, " Lancelot screeched out.

Too busy breaking in the fuck toy to respond, he slapped her left ass cheek watching it jiggle and shake. "Fuck, even your ass is as tight as your cunt," he groaned out gritting his teeth and after a couple of thrusts filled her intestines with cum to the point that she puked it out.

Pulling out, Arthur shot out two more ropes of thick cum onto her back. Turning her over, Arthur chuckled seeing her brain dead look with semen circling her mouth and dripping out of her nose. Taking note of her breasts, Arthur knew that he had to fuck them and getting a few pillows so that her open mouth was positioned between her tits he sandwiched those slutty breasts on both sides of his dick and started to thrust.

Suddenly choking on something in her mouth, the fuck toy formerly known as Lancelot saw that her cousin using her breasts and mouth for the third round. Weakly lifting her arms, she used them to squeeze her breasts against his dick so that he could abuse her nipples.

Pinching the fuck toy's nipples, Arthur gleefully watched as breast milk poured out in a stream then pointing them at Lancelot's face he milked her breast milk towards her face. "What a beautiful look for a fuck toy like you, " Arthur said as the messed up look of semen and breast milk turned him on.

Ready to unleash his third load, Arthur skull fucked her until he released his tsunami of semen and per usual semen dripped out from around her mouth and nose in waves as the fuck toy herself was once more dead to the world.

Catching his breath, Arthur looked at his handy work and knew he still raring to go as he could last for a lot longer, "Well one more load wouldn't hurt anyone," he said shrugging and after cleaning up the room from their fucking, Arthur picked up the fuck toy princess style and entering her room he tossed her onto the bed then without warning he woke her up via his dick smacking her face.

"Huh?" Lancelot said slowly waking up and that was good enough for him as he rammed his rod back into her still tight cunt making her scream, "THAT'S IT~! RAPE YOUR FUCK TOY TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM UNTIL IT'S CONFIRMED I'M PREGNANT THEN FUCK ME MORE!" Panting for air Lancelot continued her screams of pleasure. "IMPREGNATE ME WITH YOUR BABY BATTER SO I CAN BRING MORE FUCK TOYS INTO THIS WORLD FOR YOU AND YOUR FUTA GIRLS TO FUCK~!"

Sitting up with her still on his dick, Arthur turned her around; resulting in her to cry out in pleasure as she felt her insides twisting around, and forced her into a full nelson. Keeping that position the Fuck Toy looked at the full body mirror that was placed in front of her bed and was hypnotized at how his bitch breaking dick forced its way into her tight little cunt as the shape of his cock made itself known in her gut as it gets fucked her already enlarged womb.

Using her breasts as handlebars, Arthur made it rain breast milk as he milked her tits forcing them to squirt upward, "I can already imagine it now," Arthur began whispering into her ear, "You being chained down in the living room taking load after a load of cum as my futa daughters and I relieve ourselves from the stressful day before feeding your babies cum coated breast milk as we slowly teach them that being fucked is the best thing in the world and turn them into whatever we want as a Fuck Toy has no say in their future."

Thinking of the scenario as her cousin describes it, the Fuck Toy had a face of pure joy imagining her entire body being covered in semen as she smiled at her daughters becoming sluts, milk tanks, fuck toys like her, and even body furniture as they are tied down to tables and have food put on their bodies. "PLEASE! PLEASE DO WHAT YOU WISH WITH MY BODY AS YOU DESIRE, RELEASE AS MUCH CUM INTO YOUR FUCK TOY'S BABY OVEN UNTIL I KEEP POPPING OUT BABIES TO BE TURNED INTO SLUTS AS BEING BORN FROM A TOY GIVES THEM NO FUTURE BUT BEING YOUR SEXUAL PLAYTHINGS FOR UNTIL THEY DIE," Lancelot, aka Fuck Toy, screamed. Suddenly find herself laying on her head, Arthur changed the position so that while it was still a full nelson it had the feel of the Doggy style but the one being fucked could feel the full force and weight of the one ding the fucking.

"Take my last load my Fuck Toy, because after I'm done with you I'm going after Aunt Serah then Aunt Vanille next," Arthur said abusing her already sour cunt as it turned a bright red form the continued poundings it received. "I'll turn them into sex pets having to eat out my cum from whatever slut I fucked at any point of the day before fucking them myself," he added. With one final thrust, Arthur unleashed his final load of cum then right as he was about to pull out, he ducked taped her cunt shut so that none of his cum would be able to escape and using her hair as a cum rag he got dressed then left a note saying that Lancelot is asleep and not be disturbed before leaving the house in search for his next target.

Driving to the usual park Aunt Serah jogs on, Arthur pulled into the parking lot and it was just his luck that she was coming his way.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" She asked hugging him, her breasts squishing against his chest. Getting a good look at his aunt, she is garbed in a halter sports bra; though it did little to hide her J breasts, and tight yoga pants that fit her lower body like a second skin.

"I needed to get out of the house and I came here straight from your house after catching up with Lancelot," Arthur answered.

"That's nice," she told him as she suddenly got hot as Arthur never showered his natural scent from fucking Lancelot still lingered as Serah breathed it in.

Going for a run, Serah blushed to see her nephew's sexy body as his sweat made his clothes stick to him.

As they jogged, they went down an unused path leading to a clear lake.

Seeing that they were alone, Arthur put his plan into action.

"Well this would-," before she could finish her sentence she found herself kissing her nephew.

Eyes popping out in surprise, Serah did not struggle to escape as she's been feeling sexually attracted to her nephew. He kissed like her older sister Claire.

"Tell me, my Aunt, will you submit yourself to me?" Arthur whispered into her ear. "To become my slutty aunt and do everything I say?" He added.

"Yes, fuck your aunt to your heart's content," Serah moaned out enjoying his hands kneeling into her breasts.

"Then kneel and suck my unwashed cock," he ordered.

Getting on her knees, Serah pulled down his pants and boxers immediately being intoxicated by the musky scent coating his dick. Placing kisses around the tip, she licked the tip then swallowed it.

"How do you like the taste of my dick coated in the virgin juices of your daughter after I fucked her into becoming my Fuck Toy," Arthur said skull fucking her.

Surprised by this fact, Serah couldn't help but moan at that bit of information as this act of domination turned her on.

"Damn your throat is as tight as mother's even after all these years," Arthur complimented digging his dick deeper down her throat.

"_Yes Arthur abuse your aunty's throat pussy_," Serah thought using her left hand to jerk his shaft and right to massage his balls.

Tightening her throat, Serah was rewarded with Arthur groaning in pleasure before suddenly slamming her head towards the base of his shaft, "That's it, I'm making you mine! How about it, I'll use you when I need a sudden fuck and who knows I might even call Claire so you can be fucked in both your cunt and asshole," Arthur said slamming her mouth to the base and fired his first tsunami wave of semen.

Unprepared for the load of cum, Serah; wanting to puke it out, held it in as Arthur pulled back splashing her entire face in semen.

Arthur chuckled seeing the lust drunken look his aunt had while she wiped off the semen that was on her face and licked it, "Pause for a second, I want to send this to my mother," he said pulling out his phone. Taking a quick snapshot of Serah's cum-covered face, he sent a quick text to Claire.

_Hey check out your sister of a slut tasting my semen for the first time, remind you of anyone? ;)_

Taking hold of Serah's top, Arthur took it off watching her breasts jiggle before gripping them in his hands.

"Oh baby, that's it play with your aunty's titties," Serah cried out wrapping her arms around his head pulling him close allowing him to take a nipple in his mouth.

After switching nipples, Arthur looked down to a deep dark spot between Serah's legs. "What a slut," he teased pulling down her jogging pants to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear then once more to her complete surprise he started lapping up her juices not caring that it was covered in sweat.

"Yes, lick your aunt's sweaty pussy and feel how wet I am for my nephew's hard cock," Serah moaned out forcing Arthur deeper into her folds. It wasn't long until she came to coating Arthur in her juices.

Hearing the ping from his phone Arthur saw that he got a text from Claire.

_Such beauty 3! Break my little sister and mould her into your incest loving slut as you made me, we can have a family threesome and can double team her. I want to fuck my little sister again~_

Resting Serah on the soft grass, Arthur rested the tip of his dick against her folds, "Please baby fuck my twat, this pussy cat needs a good fucking," Serah begged.

"Not until I hear you beg," Arthur sexually growled.

"Beg?" Serah asked wondering what he meant.

"Beg to have me turn you into a semi mind broken Fuck Toy that will take on any abuse and you will allow me to fuck Vanille and turn her into another semi mind broken object," Arthur said teasing her nipples. "I'll turn you, Vanille, and Lancelot into Fuck Toys to be chained in the living room and be fucked day in and day out by me and my Futanari children as you give birth to girls that will also be fuck toys," he added pulling, twisting, and pinching Serah's nipples.

Just thinking about it sent Serah over the edge and screamed out, "YESSS! RAPE MY CUNT TURN ME INTO A MINDLESS FUCK TOY AND DO THE SAME TO VANILLE! THE THREE OF US WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FUCK TOYS FOR ALL OF THE ETERNITY AND BE BREEDING SLUT LIKE THE REST OF YOUR WHORE!"

With these words said, Arthur fucked his aunt into oblivion as his cock made an indent in her gut. "God damn, your incest loving cunt is so tight! When's the last time you got fuck?!" Arthur asked.

"SINCE LANCELOT WAS BORN! THAT PRICK SNOW AND HIS FOUR INCH DICK CAN'T COMPARE TO YOU, DADDY! THIS BODY IS FOR YOU TO FUCK!" Serah cried out wrapping her legs around Arthur's hips.

Like her daughter, Serah's lust drunk look turned him on and pulling her in for a kiss he squeezed her breasts allowing his hands to sink into her orbs of flesh.

At the hour mark, Arthur felt that his dick close to bursting and lifting her hips until he loomed over her, his lustful stare sending shivers down her spine. Reaching into his pants, Arthur pulled out a few of the pills and had her swallow them, "I'm about to cum my Incest Fuck Toy! Get pregnant and give birth to my future Fuck Toys, Fuck Toys that will think nothing is wrong about them being used and fucked by their stepsisters and stepmothers," he growled out slamming his dick into her womb hard before the pressure of his semen shooting out of his dick stung.

Feeling this happen, Serah howled out in both pain and pleasure, "MY BRAIN, MY BRAIN IS MELTING! GIVE THIS INCEST FUCK TOY HER FUTURE FELLOW FUCK TOYS!"

Eyes morphing into vibrant pink hearts Serah had an ahegao expression with her tongue hanging out and her chest heaving due to her breathing deeply.

Catching his breath, he pulled out allowing his semen to ooze out. Having Serah spit-shine his dick he also had her swallow the Latti-pill making her J-cups swell into Q-cups.

With his still hardening cock, Arthur did not go gentle as he refucked Serah's still tight pussy and with the fact that she is extremely sensitive thanks to the pill and that she was still recovering from her climax she quickly screamed out in pleasure, "ARTHUR! ABUSE THIS INCEST FUCK TOY'S PUSSY HARDER TO THE POINT I'LL HAVE TO WALK BOWL LEGGED FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

Grunting in pleasure, Arthur took a nipple into his mouth and sucked out her breast milk as he soon unloaded his third tsunami wave of semen into her already filled womb.

Picking her up, with his dick still inserted, Arthur walked up to one of the rocks and pulling out; with his semen oozing out, he had her lean against the rock so that her ass was sticking out.

With her cum drunk expression, Serah knew what was going to happen next, "Please Arthur, break my virgin ass, turn it red with that slut making cock of yours," she begged.

Rubbing the tip against her asshole, Serah's moans turned into shrieks as Arthur rammed her ass. Because of the size of his cock, only half of it was inserted in but the half that is currently filling Serah's ass made an indentation in her stomach that was about half a foot or so. Holding her by the shoulders, Arthur tried pushing more of his dick increasing the volume of her shrieking, "AHHHH! ARTHUR, YOU'RE SPLITTING ME HALF! MORE, RAM YOUR SHAFT UNTIL EVERY INCH IS IN THIS FUCK TOY'S ASS!"

It took a while but ten minutes later and Arthur finally had his entire length in his Aunt's asshole, "Now for the real fun to begin." Pulling back he slammed his dick back in blurring his hips as the sound of wet skin slapping skin filled the air.

Diving further into her new personality as a Fuck Toy, Serah took the abuse like a champ as her ass turned red from Arthur slapping it too long.

Once her ass is a bright red, Arthur felt all too familiar sensation of his balls about to burst and bending down he whispered into her ear. "I'm close to cumming my incest Fuck Toy, I would like it if you can keep all of that semen in your body."

"YESS, ARTHUR! DUMP YOUR CUM INTO MY FUCK TOY BODY I WILL DO MY UTMOST BEST TO KEEP YOUR SEMEN IN MY BODY!"

With one final thrust, Arthur unleashed his third load into her ass. Feeling the semen travel up her intestines Serah desperately tried to keep her mouth shut but the need to breath was getting too much and she was forced to puke out the semen.

Seeing this Serah had a horrified look on her face, "Please don't punish me! I tried to keep it in," she begged, fearing the punishment for failing him.

"It's alright, you lasted two minutes; which is impressive in your own right," Arthur said.

Looking at the time it was only 2 in the afternoon and he still has some more energy left. But he needed to use the restroom but before he could say that they should stop Serah started sucking his ass sweat covered cock.

Licking it in a crazed fashion, Serah rubbed her face into his balls talking deep sniffs absorbing the scent then right as she was about to suck it, Arthur released more cum all over her face.

Tasting the bitter effects of his cum, Serah's twisted expression of pleasure deepened, "THANK YOU, ARTHUR, FOR RELEASING YOUR CUM ON YOUR FUCK TOY'S FACE! MORE! GIVE ME MORE CUM! I'LL EVEN SWALLOW MY SISTER'S CUM!"

Hearing this Arthur skull fucked her grunting out, "No need to worry my dear auntie, mother and I will fill every one of your holes with our seed!" Pulling out, he jerked himself off and used his final load to cover Serah head to toe in semen, "Put your clothes back on, I like this look," Arthur said taking a picture of this.

Jogging back, everyone thought that the lady had an interesting jog not realizing that they were fucking in the woods and the stains on her clothes weren't of sweat but semen.

Texting Claire that he would be sleeping at Serah's house, and pulling up in the driveway they entered the house Arthur had Serah strip naked and walking to Lancelot's room, Arthur woke her up by stimulating her breasts.

"Arthur?" Lancelot asked waking up to see that he and Serah were naked, "What's mom doing here with us?" She questioned only to get Arthur to shake his head.

"She is like you, a Fuck Toy," Arthur said, "And as Fuck Toys you two must share so get to work you two," he added pointing to his hardening dick.

Allowing things to move to the master bedroom, Arthur rested in the middle allowing Serah and Lancelot to worship his cock. "Tell me, how will I be able to fuck Vanille?" Arthur asked relaxing as Lancelot shifted attention to his melon size balls.

"There is no need for any hard planning master," Serah began stroking his sausage stick, "She's been wanting to fuck you as much as Lancelot and I," she said. "All you have to do is fuck her hard and call her slut and all that," she continued going back to slurping on his cock.

Feeling his balls churning, Arthur knew he was at his limit, "Girls I'm going to cum now," he voiced before Serah's cheeks inflated with semen making Lancelot pout.

Before she could argue, Serah pulled her in for a kiss mixing the semen between the two mixings the cum between the two.

Seeing that it was still early and that he was still hard, Arthur took Lancelot and shoved his dick into her tight little pussy making her scream from the sudden action, "Yes fuck this Fuck Toy's pussy, nourish your future Fuck Toy with your cum and get your fuck toy pregnant!" Lancelot wailed bouncing on his dick.

In the meantime, Serah pulled out a strap on that Vanille bought a while back and rammed it in Lancelot's asshole dry causing her to screech feeling it scrape against her tiny asshole.

Keeping this up, Arthur felt himself close to the edge, "I'm going to cum my fuck toy, get filled with my baby-making spunk," he said holding her hips slamming his dick before releasing his semen filling her stomach until it looked like she is close to giving birth.

Pulling out, Serah took off dildo and began licking up the escaping cum leaving her ass sticking up allowing Arthur to fuck it.

"Damn it, I can't wait until I get that threesome with you and Claire," Arthur said slapping his aunt's ass watching it ripple with every contact. "I wonder if this twat of yours would stay tight even with two dicks in it," he thought out loud.

"YES DOUBLE TEAM MY FUCK TOY PUSSY," Serah screamed out as her voice echoed into Lancelot's pussy, making her moan. "I'M NOTHING BUT A TOY TO YOUR GLORIOUS BABY MAKING SAUSAGE!"

Ready to finish the night with a bang, Arthur pulled out of her ass and right into her pussy dumping his last load into her MILF quivering pussy.

The next morning, Arthur woke up to his first two fuck toys giving each other a french kiss with the tip of his dick in the center, "Good morning Arthur," Serah said shivering in pleasure saying his name in a sexy tone.

"Serah, inform Vanille that I will be picking her up from the airport," Arthur said grunting.

"Already done Arthur," Serah said showing him the text message. "Her plane will be arriving at noon so that gives plenty of time for a morning fuck," she said diving into Arthur's ball sack rubbing her nose against it smelling the musky odour of old sex have they never really took a shower after their sex fest.

Fucking his Fuck toys in the kitchen table, Arthur got ready to pick up Vanille.

At the airport, Arthur only had to wait an hour or so until Vanille appeared. Garbed in a camisole tank top and an off the shoulder shirt over it she also had a pair of skinny jeans and running shoes to finish the look.

"So what has gotten Serah so busy that she had to call you to pick me up?" Vanille asked as Arthur helped load her luggage into his car.

"Something about work and them being useless," Arthur lied.

On the way back to the house, Vanille had to slowly rub her thighs together as she took on the pheromones Arthur was releasing that was slowly turning her on.

Suddenly being cut off on the freeway, Arthur quickly extended his hand catching Vanille but that also caused him to squeeze her breast realizing that she wasn't wearing a bra at all.

Finally arriving home, Vanille semi soaked the passenger side in her juices and was the last to leave Arthur's car. Arriving inside Arthur found the note from Lancelot saying that she and Serah were going out to get tattoos and to have fun.

"Hey Arthur," Vanille began, "I'm going to take a shower, care to wash my back?" She asked unable to hold by her lust for her nephew in law.

Though Arthur had a different plan, "Why take a shower if we're to fuck anyways." Assaulting her mouth with his, he dug his hands under clothes kneading her perky G-cup breasts.

Breaking from the kiss, Arthur stripped his aunt-in-law of her clothes only for him to find out that she went commando. "My what a kinky aunt in law I have," Arthur teased teasing her pussy.

"Mn, n-no fair," Vanille moaned out, "T-too many clothes," she continued.

Wordlessly, Arthur stepped back to remove his shirt along with his jeans and boxers to reveal his raising cock until it hardened.

Sitting on the couch as if he owned it, Arthur gestured for Vanille to come closer, "Well, aren't you going to show your dear nephew how much you love him?" He asked.

Swaying her birth-giving hips left to right, Vanille sat on her knees; her breasts slightly jiggling with the motion, "Mn, what a wonderful looking dick, I wonder if it tastes good too," she said purring as her tone of voice went from curious to downright seductive.

Getting a good sniff, the odour of his unwashed sperm cannon sent Vanille drooling. Slowly stroking it, she collected her saliva in her mouth then let it drool down on it, the liquid allowing her hand to glide across it much easier.

While he is enjoying this, Arthur wanted more so gripping Vanille's skull he slammed her head to the base resulting in her making this surprised muffled yelping sound.

"Damn it, this throat is so fucking tight," he groaned out.

Being turned on at Arthur's current action, Vanille massaged his balls kneading them to get them cum sooner.

"How do you like my unwashed cock," Arthur said using her throat as an onahole. "The same unwashed sausage that turned your wife and daughter into my Fuck Toys?" He asked.

Surprised, Vanille was soaked that he turned his aunt and cousin into his toys and wanted that to happen to her.

"You can figure out that your the last thing I need to complete the set," he grunted out. "I'm going to make you, Serah, and Lancelot the family fuck toys. Chained to the floor in the living room, you three taking the dicks of my myself, Claire, and my futa daughters for the rest of your lives as any babies you give birth to will be trained for whatever future I will give them because a simple Fuck Toy doesn't have the right to give them one."

Being degraded like this turned her on, Vanille could practically see it now. Her family in the living room, sex toys and body modifications keeping their pussy's wet and breasts leaking milk before perking up at hearing sounds only to find the young futa ladies barge in from the kitchen door casually taking off their clothes and using their bodies to relieve themselves from a long day while their master watches from the top of the stairs using their young fellow fuck toy as a cocksleeve.

"I'm cumming," Arthur said sapping Vanille out of her daydream and just in time as his first thick load of semen almost had her choking but she managed to swallow it all slushing the remaining bits around in her mouth like it was mouthwash.

Pushing Vanille to the floor, Arthur chuckled seeing her soaked twat twitching. "Such a good Fuck Toy already so wet for me," Arthur cooed teasing her nipple.

"Yes Arthur, will you fuck this Fuck Toy now? I want to feel your thick baby batter putting a bun in my oven," Vanille asked.

Not saying a word Arthur rubbed the tip against her hot box only for him to jam it in her asshole, making her screech in pain as she is a virgin in that hole. Fucking her asshole, Vanille kept howling for a bit before she slowly started to moan feeling his thick dick scrape against her asshole.

"Bark for me bitch, bark as I fuck you in the ass," Arthur commanded turning her ass red with every slap.

"Bark, bark," Vanille barked out turning her head so that Arthur could her expression.

"Fuck Toy or Fuck Bitch, that collar is still going around her neck," Arthur groaned out firing his second load into her ass.

Turning Vanille over, Arthur slapped her stomach with his dick, "Wash my dick before I fuck that sloppy cunt of yours," he instructed.

Giving him a dual tit and blowjob, Vanille tasted her asshole and it's tangy aftertaste as she went to clean it.

Cumming down her throat, Arthur sat on the couch gesturing her to come forward, "Fuck my cock bitch, make those tits bounce," he told her.

Tripping a little, Vanille shuddered in anticipation before she climbed up and places his dick at the entrance of her lower lips as she releases shallow pants.

Tired of waiting, Arthur dropped her on his dick surprised to feel something break before seeing blood. "THANK YOU FOR TAKING MY VIRGIN TWAT ARTHUR!" Vanille screamed out, "NOW FUCK MY CUNT TO YOUR HEARTS DESIRE AND BE AS ROUGH AS YOU WANT IT," she continued bouncing her hips not caring the seer pain it resulted in.

"My God, you are a slut, aren't you?" Arthur said cupping her plump ass, "Bouncing on my dick after you just gave your virginity to me," he groaned feeling her tighten her walls.

"O-Of course, I belong to you so something like being a virgin shouldn't get in the way of that," Vanille moaned out gasping as the pain slowly turned into pleasure, "Now turn me into your Fuck Bitch," she salacious whispered into his ear.

Growling in response, Arthur turned around so that Vanille was underneath his frame, "Wish granted," he said as he quickly pounded his hips forcing his cock to forcefully ram past her wall and into the womb. "I'm going to make you so Cum Drunk that you'll have to be chained to the floor," he added using her flopping breasts as handlebars.

"YES, TURN ME INTO YOUR CUM DRUNK FUCK BITCH," Vanille howled wrapping her legs around his hips and arms around his neck, "FILL ME WITH YOUR BITCH MAKING SEEDS AND PUT A BUN IN MY OVEN!"

After that, it was all grunts, moans, groans, and other similar noises as Arthur kept cumming in Vanille's womb even as it looked like she should be giving birth any second due to the amount of semen it held as it slowly trickled out.

Now in the bedroom, Arthur had Vanille in a full nelson fucking her pussy as he turned her stomach red with the number of slaps he placed on it.

"LOOK IN THE MIRROR MY BITCH AND TELL ME WHAT DO YOU SEE?" Arthur demanded as he sprayed milk onto her face.

Seeing the blurry image of herself being exposed as her stomach inflated then deflated when Arthur's dick entered her sloppy twat, she saw pure love and obedience in her eyes reflection.

"I'M A SLUTTY CUM DUMB WHORE THAT LOVES BEING TURNED INTO A FUCK TOY BY HER NEPHEW! I AM ONLY GOOD TO BE USED AS SEX TOY TO YOU AND YOUR FUTA DAUGHTERS DAY IN AND DAY OUT AND POP OUT YOUR BABY SLUTS AS WELL!" She confessed as something in her heart settled on the words spoken and would admit it.

"THEN HERE GOES THE FINAL LOAD OF THE NIGHT," Arthur said pulling his dick out of her ruined twat before slamming it into her opened mouth filling it to the brim as the white baby batter dripped from the corner of her mouth and nose.

Pulling out, his cock spurted out a little more than covered her face in his essence. Seeing that she was knocked out, he wondered what he would do now when a set of hands wrapped around his neck and the other set stroked his cock.

"It seems that Vanille is done, now it's our turn to be fucked raw," Serah whispered into his ear nibbling on it as he looked down to see Lancelot sucking on his ball sack.


	4. Chapter 4

**2 months later**

Waking up one morning two months since taking his aunt, cousin, and aunt in law as his own Arthur woke up seeing Yuna's sleeping face then looked down at his wedding ring.

Yes, Arthur and Yuna did get married a few weeks back but she is still second in command with Clair being the first, and speaking of Clair he threw the blanket off to reveal ahead of pink hair sucking his dick. "Damn I can never get tired of this," he said shoving Clair deeper down his dick until her nose reached the base.

"Good morning my dear husband," Yuna purred wide awake as she made random shapes on his chest.

Pulling her for a kiss, Arthur moved one hand from Clair's head to Yuna's nipple stimulating to so that milk could leak out before sucking it in his mouth leisurely sucking on it.

This is a typical morning for Arthur, wake up with either Yuna or Clair sucking on his dick while the other one had her nipples sucked. Though in some cases it may lead to some morning sex, other times Arthur was content with just this.

Arthur's muffled moan was the only signal Clair had before her mouth was suddenly filled with semen but being trained since Arthur first fucked her the Pink Lightning Slut held it like a champ slowly slurping it before it was all gone. Since her pregnant stomach got in the way of their fuck time together, Clair could only give blow jobs until the baby was born but she was fine as long as she had his dick in one of her holes.

Getting up to start the day, the three walked downstairs not caring if they were naked as they arrived at a scene of the three milk tanks in their chambers as the pumps continued to suck out breast milk. In the living room; Yuma, Lancelot, Serah, and Vanille were receiving their morning wood cum from Arthur's futa daughters while Tifa; with her pregnant belly, made breakfast.

Calling everyone for breakfast, Arthur sat in Yuna's lap this time while having Yuma crawl underneath the table to suck on his dick. Despite that she should be in school, Arthur just said fuck it and had her drop out as well to be a full-time Fuck Toy like Lancelot.

"Today, I'll be working on a few spells in my private quarters until Lunch so no one disturbs me," Arthur said before taking a glance at the three milk tanks, "Morgan, you will scout the city for more Milk tanks as we need more," he told his sister.

"Of course Daddy," she answered, honoured to have that task.

Entering his study room, Arthur went through books working on his mental strength as well as his magical prowess. Books his mother found on her travels before she settled down with Tifa before submitting to him littered the walls, spells that Claire originally thought useless were now useful in the hands of her master for he did something that no one thought was possible, combined magic and technology as the hints were littered in the past and was only needed to be put together.

Stumbling upon a spell for dimensional travel, Arthur lust started to rise so many other worlds with their women to fuck and make his.

Speaking the language, it was a few seconds later the room had a flash of light and when it dimmed he was gone.

* * *

**Unknown dimension**

Appearing in a flash of light, Arthur looked around to see that he was in a palace of sorts similar to that of the Greeks.

Walking through he ended up in the throne room to see a woman with mocha skin and slight freckles on her face, her hair is a topaz colour that ended just above her ass and her eyes are a turquoise as her chest is easily triple P.

"Oh, a mortal? How did you end up here," She asked seeing him but he could hint of loneliness in it.

"I found a spell with an ancient language to it and speaking the words I was sent here," Arthur explained. "May I ask of your name milady?" He asked.

"My name? It has been so long since I've spoken it that even I have forgotten it," she said tearing up as she shrank her size to around the height of 5"5'.

Despite being a pervert, Arthur is a gentleman first and pulled her into a hug letting her cry as he lightly used his pheromones to soothe her.

"If you don't have a name what if I gave you one?" Arthur asked as she pulled back shocked at this fact. "I mean everyone needs a name and it would be a crime for one so beautiful not to have one," he explained.

Out of all the reactions he was expecting her hugging him was on the lower end of the list, "Now for a name," Arthur trailed off, "What about Tuznja? It's similar to the colour of your eyes," he explained.

"Oh thank you but I don't know your name," the now-named Tuznja said happily that someone had given her a name.

"Oh that I'm Arthur," he answered.

"Ok from this day forward I, Tuznja, eternally swear myself to Arthur and his family until the end of life itself. To grant any wish he or those close to him make and to be faithful to him and Arthur alone," she said before a collar appeared on her neck followed by cuffs on her hands and feet.

"Wait, what?" He asked not expecting this at all.

"Yup, I'm yours to do whatever you want to master," she cheerfully said smiling.

He could already make a list of what he wanted but he wanted to test it out, "I wish to be a Futanari with a darker shade of pink hair, that reaches down to my bubbly ass, with streaks of dark black in it with my skin being slightly dark; almost a bronze colour, with my breasts at double J as my dick size grows to 50 inches and 10 inches thick with my balls the size of beach balls. I also want to give birth to only Futanaris and my pussy will be virgin tight no matter how big of a dick is in it," she commanded.

"Of course Master," she happy said lifting her right arm.

Feeling it work, Arthur looked at his new appearance, "Well I can't be Arthur anymore so what about Artoria," the now-named Artoria said.

"Anything else Mistress Artoria?" Tuznja asked.

"Yes, I want your breasts to be leaking milk and for my breast milk, dick cum, pussy juice, and saliva to be filled with enough aphrodisiac to be turned into a sex-starved slut making her obedient and mine," Artoria said her half lid eyes sending an unknown feeling down Tuznja's spine as she followed the order. "Oh, and I want to make sure that when having sex with the family that no diseases will occur," she added as a safety precaution then once more added the wish for producing any number of clones.

"Now what?" Tuznja asked blushing at how her Mistress stared at her.

"Now we have sex my Genie Slut," Artoria purred kissing her Goddess of a slave on the lips and pulling her partner's tongue to her mouth, and thanks to her wish for aphrodisiac saliva the Goddess quickly fell further for her Mistress.

"Mm, yes Mistress, please fill my unused pussy," Tuznja begged, rubbing her legs together to try and calm the suddenly raging and out of control fire between her legs.

"Lose the clothes, my dear," Artoria instructed.

Once that was done, Artoria's dick furthered the flames as a full face blush coated Tuznja's face. "Get to sucking, and I wish for your throat to be tight as a vice but still can breathe and to deep throat me as well," she told her Slave Goddess.

Doing as told, Tuznja stroked the bitch making tool of her Goddess and started sucking on it going halfway down then back up again spreading her saliva downward. But wanting more, Artoria gripped her newest slave's head and began skull fucking her to oblivion. "OH YESS BABY, TAKE THE DICK OF YOUR GODDESS AND CHOKE ON IT," she roared being semi consumed in the lust as her new girl parts started to gush. "Don't forget to finger my pussy my Genie Slut," she moaned out increasing her moans when Tuznja inserted two fingers right off the bat.

Unknown to the amount of time that passed, Artoria felt her need to cum, "I'M, CUMMING SLUT, I WISH FOR MY DICK TO PRODUCE FIVE GALLONS OF SEMEN AND WANT YOU TO SWALLOW IT ALL!" She moaned out slamming Tuznja's skull down to the base and released her tsunami of white batter.

Tasting more of the aphrodisiac coated liquid sent her brain spiralling down towards lustful obedience. Pulling out, Artoria spurted more onto her partner's body giving her a cum bath.

Lifting Tuznja, fireman style, Artoria tossed her on the throne. With her dick properly wet, she wondered about which whole she should fuck first.

"Mis-Mistress please fuck any of my holes, I beg you claim me as yours," Tuznja moaned out her hips twitching in need.

"Then make your womb magically big enough to take every inch of my dick," Artoria sexually purred.

Once that was done, Artoria didn't care about being gentle and rammed her dick and to her delight, her stomach swelled from her prick as her hips met Tuznja's cunt. Throatily moaning at the heat, the male turned Futanari went full throttle fucking her Goddess Slut.

"OH BABY THAT'S IT SUFFOCATE YOUR TIGHT PUSSY WITH MY CUM CANNON," Artoria howled out drinking the mill from the Goddess' breast.

Tuznja was reduced to moans and groans as her mind turned to much as the precum made contact within her womb. Her eyes are rolled to the back of her head with her tongue swaying with the motion.

Sensing the familiar motion, Artoria pulled her off the throne and onto the floor with her ass in the air and her dick reaching deeper into the Goddess' twat. "I'M CUMMING MY GODDESS SLUT, BE MINE IN BOTH BODY AND SOUL NOW AND FOREVER," Artoria howled flooding Tuznja's cunt with her aphrodisiac semen ending the Goddess over the edge as her eyes slightly glazed over.

Pulling out and now coating the Goddess' back in cum, Artoria saw the results if her handy work with Tuznja's lower body twitching at a rapid paste.

Seeing the final hole ripe for the taking, Artoria turned her slut over then lifted her lower body so that her legs pointed upward. Pointing her dick at the tiny asshole, she plunged downward spearing it and waking Tuznja in the process.

"AHHHHH," she screamed out eyes wide seeing her view blocked by her breasts with the shadow of her Mistress loomed over her.

"Time to take the last hole," she heard her say before pain coursed through her body feeling something large penetrate her asshole.

Screaming in pain, Tuznja howled feeling her Mistress' might sword grind itself into her smaller sized scabbard and was thankful that she went in wet.

T-bagging her newest slut, Artoria squeezed her nipples spraying her lust submitting milk onto the breasts and face of a said bitch.

Feeling that she was close to unloading her third load, Artoria used Tuznja's legs to balance herself and this time she gave no warning and only slammed down as hard as she could releasing her tsunami wave of semen coursing it through the intestines towards the mouth resulting in the Goddess Slut to barf it out.

Pulling out Tuznja flopped onto the floor; her ass jiggling from the impact.

Panting, Artoria looked at her handy work but her dick is still hard. Using her new clone ability, Artoria summoned another clone and looked at each other, "So which whole do you want?" The original asked the clone.

"I'll be taking her cunt," C-Artoria answered.

"Sure, I still need my pussy to be munched on anyways," the original replied waking up the Goddess Slut.

"Mistress?" Tuznja asked blushing seeing two forms of her Mistress with their dicks still hard.

"I and my friend here are going to keep having our way with you my Goddess Slut," one of them said.

"Of course Mistress, I am yours to play with," the enslaved Goddess said.

"Good because you're going to be munching on my cunt while my friend fucks yours," the original one said.

Laying in the puddle of cum Tuznja moaned feeling something big enter her once more before seeing darkness as the original sat her bubbly ass with soaking cunt juices over her face.

Seeing the originals dick the clone stroked it a little bit as the juices coating it allowed her hands to slide across it before taking it in her mouth. "Oh my fucking hell warn a futa before you do that," the original told the clone as her aphrodisiac saliva started its effects of igniting the fires within. She knew that she was going to suck on a dick soon but to have your clone do it felt sexy and pleasurable at the same time.

Grabbing the Goddess' swaying breasts, Artoria teased them rolling the nipples between her fingers pulling on the nipples pinching them as the clone did the same to the slut's clitoris.

"OH FUCK, THAT'S IT FIND MY G-SPOT AND CHOKE ON MY GIRL CUM . . . AHHHH," she soon screamed out as she felt her slut's tongue probe for the sweet spot only to stab it resulting in the original to try and grind her cunt deeper on Tuznja's face as she came from both ends.

Taking in the dick cum, the clone pulled the dick out of her mouth and into the air showering all three of them with enough semen to make them look like a humanoid slime monster. Tasting her semen for herself, Artoria smeared it across her lips slushing it like mouthwash in her mouth then swallowed it, ". . . Zesty and tangy, not what I expected," she finally said.

Getting off of the Goddess Slut, Tuznja's face is a complete mess with girl juices giving off a nice shine as her hair is a mess and her keeping their glazed overlook.

Getting an idea; thanks to her lust-driven mind, Artoria had her clone lift the dazed Goddess and to pull out until the tip was touching the pussy. Seeing that happen, the original lined up her dick against the clone and as one double-teamed the Goddess' tightening twat making Tuznja scream to high heaven feeling her already stuffed cunt being overly stuffed with her stomach looking like it was about to burst at any second.

"FUCKING BITCH, THIS IS THE BEST IDEA EVER," the original howled out as they started to move. As the enslaved Goddess wrapped her hands and feet around the clone for balance said clone pulled her in for a sloppy out of the mouth French kiss; drool covering both of their lips, as the original played with Tuznja's clit.

Keeping this up for a while now, the puddle of cum growing as the two Futanaris kept cumming with no end in sight. On the eighth load; still as thick and as plentiful as the first, they were still ready for more.

"What about we roast her, you take the ass while I get a blowjob," the clone said.

Without another word spoken, the original inserted her dick into the Slut Goddess' asshole while the clone stuffed the slut's mouth; waking her up. "Nice to see you awake my dear, for now, we are going to spit roast you," the clone cooed tracing Tuznja's cheek.

Slamming in at the same time, they were surprised when they suddenly met in the middle as the woman between them suddenly went ramrod straight at the double intrusion.

Seeing that only 1.5/3 thirds of their dick only penetrated, they wanted more and so gripping the Goddess' skull and hips they pushed in more of their inches going as far as reaching to the other and pulling them in for a kiss exchanging saliva while their cocks slide past each other.

For the Enslaved Slut Goddess, it was both painful and exhilarating to be used as a double-ended onahole, "_YESSS! USE ME MISTRESS MAKE ME YOUR SEX TOY, TURN ME INTO YOUR PLAYTHING_!" She thought using her hands to massage the Clone's ballsack.

As the spit roast kept going the need to cum grew to new heights as the two Futanaris could feel their ball sack close to bursting.

Teasing their nipples, the two futas howled out, "HERE . . . WE . . . CUUUUUUMMMMMMM," arching their back so that they could feel Tuznja's mouth and hips at their base they released their tidal wave of thick creamy semen thrusting their hips allowing their white cream to ooze out and onto the growing puddle.

As the clone pulled out she backed out so that the original could set Tuznja onto the puddle said clone popped as the memories rushed into Artoria's mind causing her to release another wave of semen completely covering the enslaved Goddess.

Jokingly Artoria said panting, "Damn I wish that you were soul bonded to me if things are going to be this intense."

In her haze and cum drunk mind, Tuznja shakenly snapped her fingers as light shined right above her cunt to show a fancy looking A with the bar of the letter being a fancy sword while on Artoria an image of topaz on the back of her right hand appeared.

Seeing this, Artoria could only lustfully chuckle bringing Tuznja closer and allowed her to suck on her nipple not caring about the semen, "I think this is going to be the start of something beautiful," she sexually purred, her eyes glowed in the semi-darkened room.

* * *

**A month later**

Since her transformation and ascension, Artoria could be seen lounging on a lounge chair by their pool in her birthday suit sipping on a semen breast milkshake. Realizing that the taste of Futa cum is delicious she gave her Milk tanks a 12-inch dick to be pumped from as well with Lighting being her chair to as a cunt warmer. Reaching to the floor, she combed her hand through Tuznja's hair as it now had cat ears and a cat's tail.

Seeing that she was starting to get a bit bored, Artoria remembered that with Tuznja she could travel to different dimensions.

"Tuznja," Artoria began, "Do you think that you can open a portal to other worlds?" She asked her Pet Goddess.

"Of course Mistress, Tuznja is always happy to serve her Mistress," the Soul Bound Goddess said with her eyes still glazed over from the effects of their sex-fest a month ago with the additional effect of her speaking in the third person. "Tuznja has never been to any of these worlds though," she added ears flattening in her disappointment in that regard to help her Mistress.

"Worry not my dear," Artoria cooed tracing a finger up her pet's cheek, "I fingered that we can just go to a random world is all," she shrugged getting up and walked into the house, Tuznja right behind her as we see that she has an inverted dildo to keep all the cum in her womb.

Entering the living room, Artoria smiled as she saw her daughters fuck the Fuck Toys with their new cocks, and by new she means the wish-granting from Tuznja, then entering the kitchen, she saw Tifa and Yuna with their dicks as they came inside of a big pot.

"Well aren't you girls experimenting," Artoria said announcing her presence.

"Oh daddy, we're just thinking of a new recipe for the family," Tifa spoke up wiping her forehead of the sweat.

"Especially for the new babies," Yuna added.

Yes, she did have new additions as Claire finally gave birth to a set of triplets.

"Where is she anyway?" Artoria asked realizing that she hasn't been seen.

"Oh, she and Morgana went out . . . Something about new pills," Yuna answered.

"Then let me help in your little 'experiment'," Artoria said walking over and teasing her nipples she added her aphrodisiac breast milk.

In the master bedroom, Artoria sat in bed stretching as Tuznja sat next to her already sucking on her Mistress' dick. "So how are we going to go about fucking the women of other worlds?" The Futanari asked her enslaved Goddess, her eyes of love and lust sending shivers of obedience and pleasure down Tuznja's spine.

"Tuznja doesn't know Mistress, Tuznja was trapped in her realm until Mistress freed her so you could be in any world," the enslaved Goddess answered stroking the dick as best as she could.

Humming in slight pleasure, Artoria decided to go for it, "That's fine, I'll leave a text saying that I will be out and that Lightning and Yuna are in charge," she said.

Getting ready, though she didn't need a suitcase when you had a goddess that could make clothes for her, Artoria turned to the Goddess, "Let's get going," she said getting Tuznja to nod.


	5. Chapter 5

In a flash of light, Artoria, and Tuznja found themselves in an average looking neighbourhood, Artoria hoped they didn't draw attention as they appeared in this world at the dead of night.

"Mistress, I'm sensing a great deal of magic in that house . . . Death magic to be precise," Tuznja announced rather grimly.

Without another word, Artoria moved in briefly stopping to see the dead body of a male with glasses, it unnerved her a bit then notices there were no physical death wounds she knew that magic seemed to do that and went upstairs.

"Hand over the child, woman! You are no match for the mighty Lord Voldemort!" she heard and stopping at the door frame, Artoria found a bald man with no noise pointing a wand at a woman, who was standing her ground protecting the crib and what was in it.

"Never," the red-haired woman answered gripping her wand and points it at him. Though it is shaking in fear and the evil wizard can sense fear.

Knowing that she had to step in now, Artoria pulled out her pistol and cocked it, "Hey Fucker eat lead!" she said as she pulled the trigger.

Turning around at the voice, the one called Voldemort turned to see what he thinks is a regular woman but the look of surprise when she killed him via gun was one for Artoria to laugh at later one. Seeing the body drop to the floor, the occupants of the room saw the soul leave the body and fly through the open window.

"Who are you?" The woman asked pointing a wand at Artoria.

"Lady, if I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead," Artoria said with a sigh and gestures to her weapon, "And second, I'm going to be straight with you and say that I'm from a different dimension hoping to explore other realms," she confessed.

Too surprised at the blunt confession, the woman lowered her wand, "Thank you for saving me and my daughter," she said smiling at Artoria, "I owe you a Life Debt that can never be paid back. I already know my husband is dead so I don't know what to do from here," she said looking lost.

"Mistress, a giant is wishing to take the baby," Tuzja said entering with the giant in question.

"My god, Lily you're alive, Dumbledore was sure that you and James were dead," the man said with a look of total confusion and surprise on his face.

Lily's eyes widen thinking that Dumbledore knew that she was going to die tonight, and in a cold asked, "And if James and I were dead where would Jasmine go?" Hearing the cold tone, the other ladies in the room stood on guard.

"Well Dumbledore would bring her to Puntia's house to be raised," he answered, not realizing that those words were a death wish.

"What?" Lily hissed as to not wake her daughter up now that she went back to bed, "She hates our kind with a passion and I don't even want to think what that walrus of a husband would do to my little Flower when she gets older, I saw the looks he was sending me at the wedding," she said.

"Sorry Lily, but Dumbledore's orders must be followed," he said acting too much like a blind follower of this Dumbles person.

"You heard the lady, no means no, and for your safety, never get between a mother and a child," Artoria said narrowing her eyes, "Tuznja, please erase his memories of the past couple of minutes," she requested.

Before the giant realized what was about to happen he fainted from Tuznja's powers.

"So where are you going to go now that you're a widow?" Artoria asked with a sad look on her face.

"I'm going back into the muggle world to hide and allow Jasmine to grow up in both worlds," Lily said.

"Do you mind if we come along?" Artoria asked gesturing to herself and Tuznja, "We just arrived here and I don't think the currency is the same on my world," she points out. "And besides a guy like him," Artoria points at the dead dark lord with her thumb, "Would have followers who will want revenge,"

"Of course, you can stay with me for as long as you need," Lily replied, "It's the least I can do as you did save our lives."

Moving to the new house, the ladies looked at the two-story house they would use to hide from those who were looking for them.

"Are you sure this place is safe?" Artoria asked.

"Yes, this was supposed to be a secret house that not even that meddling fool Dumbledore knew about," Lily explained, "Despite preaching that he fights for the muggle-born and half-bloods, he only fights for himself and would never think of a pureblood wizard hiding in a muggle neighbourhood," she said.

Setting up the master bedroom and the nursery, for now, Lily was about to take Jasmine for a nap when Tuznja stopped her, "Here let me do it, you look like you need to sleep," the forgotten Goddess said.

Wanting to argue that they were already doing too much for her, Lily did seem tired, "Come on, let's get you to bed," Artoria said. It wasn't easy for Lily to sleep because she just went through a horrifying ordeal. Artoria had to hold her close and try to calm Lily down the best she could. Something she had to do multiple times, some nights were rougher than others and Artoria lost some sleep. They were times where Lily wants to use magic to forget the event but Artortia stopped her.

Telling her that pain is what helps us to become stronger and she has friends who are willing to help her. She's still not over her grief but is in a much better place and is no longer hiding pictures of her husband. What troubled her is that they couldn't give her husband a proper burial as when they return to where he did, the body was gone.

One night, when Artoria is alone with Lily gives her a quick kiss on the lips and gasping in shock the young woman slid her tongue into the widow's mouth.

Once the saliva made contact with Lily's tongue, the red-haired woman quickly submitted to the effects moaning loudly digging her hands underneath Artoria's shirt only to feel that not only did the opposing girl never wore a bra but she also felt someone wet when she gripped Artoria's breasts.

"Surprise," Artoria said stepping back to taking off her clothes in a slow and sexy fashion.

Seeing the dick her partner had, Lily couldn't help but be hypnotized by it, "Now, now my little flower," Artoria began lifting Lily's chin so that her eyes could lock on to hers, "It would seem that you have too many clothes on for this situation," she said.

"Of course," Lily breathed out as she didn't even fight off the effects and took off her sweater dropping it to the floor followed by her jeans, underwear, then her bra.

Resuming their kiss, Artoria brought Lily's tongue to her mouth for a tongue curling kiss coating the mother's tongue in her saliva. Separating for air, Artoria nibbled the redhead's lower lip making a trail of kisses down the chin and leaving hickey marks on the neck and shoulders making Lily moan in response lifting her neck to give the Futanari more access. "You're such a good mommy slut," Artoria whispered breaking into Lily's ear before nibbling it, again making the now single mother shiver.

Continuing her trail of kisses down Lily's neck, Artoria grabbed Lily's breasts kneading them before taking the nipples rolling them between her fingers pinching them now and then making Lily's moans grow louder. Finally arriving at the red-head's twat, Artoria drooled all over the outer lips then inserted two fingers from the get-go spreading it.

"Please don't tease me Artoria! Lick my pussy, it's been so long," Lily moaned out.

"You said that the Life debt would make you do anything correct?" Artoria said adding more drool.

"YES!" Lily nearly screamed her eyes slowly turning into hearts.

"Then swear the souls of yourself and your daughter to me," Artoria said using her other hand to tease the mother's clitoris, "For you to be my Milk Tank/Fuck Toy and for Jasmine to be my Cock Sleeve Bitch! To be mine for all of eternity as I make you watch as I gang bang your daughter into a sexual cum drunk coma and still fuck her unconscious body!" Artoria said collecting some saliva on her two fingers inserting it directly into Lily's womb coating the wall leading to the uterus.

This had the desired effect of Lily completely submitting to the aphrodisiac. "YES, I SWEAR ON MY MAGIC THAT MY DAUGHTER AND I WILL BE YOUR SOUL BONDED SLUTS FOR ALL OF ETERNITY! I ALSO SWEAR THAT ONLY YOU HAVE COMPLETELY AND OTTER CONTROL OVER BOTH OUR BODIES," she added as the magic accepted the oath spoken.

Feeling the magic working, Artoria made Lily cum and had the single mother lick up her juices. Now that it was her turn to be pleasured, Artoria switched places with her new Milk Tank, "Now it's time for you to please me, my MILF Slut," she coolly ordered.

Nodding, Lily started pleasing her new Mistress by going straight for the breasts taking a nipple and sucking on it her slutty moans muffled by her mouth sucking on the tit as the aphrodisiac milk kept her horny. Slowly moving down Artoria's body, Lily moaned feeling the heat from the Futa's dick as she was sitting on it sliding her girl juices across the top and reaching the tip, Lily was about to get off when Artoria suddenly grabbed her legs and pushed her dick into the MILF's cunt. Howling in pain, surprise, and pleasure, Lily could only take the abuse as Artoria's cock as she could feel the dick ram past the uterus and up to one of the tubes to the ovaries as the tip slammed into the egg sack. With every thrust, the air was knocked out of her lungs as Lily had the textbook example of an ahegao face with drool streaming down her face.

Seeing that Lily is only human and wasn't made to be a fuck toy should have Artoria slow down but nope, she only picked up speed a lust hungry look forming on her face. "My god what a tight cunt you have, I can't wait to cum," she said, not caring if Lily could hear her or not, "Do you want me to cum . . . TELL ME, DO YOU WANT ME TO FILL THAT SLUTTY CUNT OF YOURS WITH MY BABY SLUT MAKING SEEDS," she screamed.

In a sex-crazed look, Lily responded, "YES! FILL ME WITH YOUR SEEDS AND PUT A SLUT IN MY OVEN . . . I WILL PROUDLY CLAIM ANY DAUGHTER I BEAR TO BE MINE AND TURN THEM INTO SLUTS! THE POTTER FAMILY WILL BE FULL OF SLUTS FOR YOU MISTRESS ARTORIA, THIS I SWEAR ON MY MAGIC," she screamed out as once more magic took the oath seriously and changed her body so that it could only give birth to females.

Feeling the need to cum, Artoria pulled on Lily's hard resulting in the shaft of her dick that was in Lily's pussy hunched up in trying to fill more of the Futa's dick into her cunt. "I'M CUMMING MOMMY SLUT! GET STARTED ON MAKING FUTURE SLUTS MY DEAR," she screamed out shooting her semen out like a fire hose spraying out water.

Feeling the pressurized stream of semen making contact with her egg pouch and the resulting pain from it made Lily howl, "FUCK YES BREED YOUR POTTER SLUT MISTRESS UNLOAD ALL YOUR SEMEN INTO MY SLUTTY WOMB UNTIL MY DAUGHTER IS OLD ENOUGH TO BE YOUR COCKSLEEVE!" Taking about five minutes, Artoria's stream of semen turned into trickles as even with the bump in her stomach very little semen made it out.

"Tuznja, I know you're listening through our bond, I want to place a spell on all my sluts so that the semen can _never _leave the body from any hole," Artoria wished when Lily glowed for a brief moment.

Pulling out, Artoria saw that the MILF's stomach is filled to the brim with semen and it turned her on making her dick twitch. "On your hands and knees Mommy Slut, I want to rape your asshole," the Futa Mistress ordered.

Acting like an excited puppy, Lily got on her hands and knees shaking her ass, "Break my ass Mistress~! Pound it into mush and break me," she said.

Horny as fuck after that display, Artoria rammed her dick into the tiny hole, "OH FUCK~! YOUR ASSHOLE IS SO TIGHT I'M GOING TO FUCKING DESTROY YOUR ASS!"

Howling in pleasurable pain, Lily loved every moment, "Yes fuck my virgin ass~!" She screamed moaning when her Mistress went deeper and felt her dick push through her intestines.

"What was that?," Artoria whispered into her ear nibbling on it teasing her tits. "I could hear you why don't you scream it?"

"I said fuck my ass~! Fuck it so hard that I couldn't walk for a week ~! I want my ass to take the shape of your cock~!" Lily screamed out.

Seeing that she only had a portion of her dick in, Artoria pushed Lily's head into the pillow and used her head as a handlebar to push her dick deeper. Keeping this up for the next half hour before Artoria felt the need to unload, "I'M GONNA CUM MOMMY SLUT CHOKE ON MY BABY BATTER YOU MILF SLUT! GIVE YOUR DAUGHTER STEP SISTERS AND MY FUTURE FUCK TOYS~!" The Futa Mistress screamed to high heavens.

With the spell preventing semen from escaping Lily was able to keep it in her stomach and not down her windpipe. Panting for air, Lily thought they were done, "Why are you relaxing my Mommy Slut?" Artoria asked catching the red head's attention, "We're only getting started slut," she said as two clones came into existence.

"Yes Mommy Slut, the nights still young and you're not sleeping until every ounce of semen is in your slutty body," one clone stated.

"That's right my MILF Slut, by the end of the night the only thing on your mind is my dick cumming and you being covered in enough semen to cover all four of us and this bed," the second clone said.

For the rest of the night, the original and the clones took turns fucking the Mommy Slut's three holes and even doubled team either her pussy or ass. As the sun rose, only the original was left with the promise of covering both of them in semen with Lily's stomach filled with enough semen to be giving birth already.

By the end of their fuck session, the couple snuggled together all the while Lily kept her Daddy's dick warm with her overly stuffed cunt. On the inner part of her thigh near her pussy is a soul bond tattoo similar to the one Tuznja had.

**7 years later**

At her elementary school, 7-year-old Jasmine Evens Potter was enjoying her lunch made from Artoria. The taste makes her shiver in delight. She often asks Artoria how did she learn to make such tasty food. Artoria responds with "Reading cookbooks and lots and lots of practice," and she gives Jasmine important advice, "Make sure to taste the food you make. Don't assume it turns out great, you have to make sure," though she didn't know why she always sent a look at her mother.

Looking at herself in the mirror as she freshened up for class, Jasmine saw that she looked similar to mommy but with the hair colour of her birth father. Puberty hits her early and is the reason why she's wearing a bra at her age. She finds it a pain to always put it on all the time and wishes to be like Artoria and not wear it. Artoria's excuse is no bra fits her. Tho they can use magic to make a bra that does fit Artoria.

At the end of the day once she got off the bus right away she could hear moans, "THAT'S IT MOMMY SLUT FUCK MY PUSSY AND GET ME PREGNANT!" Entering the kitchen, Jasmine saw Aunty Taz with her siblings.

"That's a first, Mommy fucking Daddy," she said announcing her presence.

"Yes, your father's vagina was getting needy and she needed a good pounding," the Goddess said smiling as she was taking care of the little ones.

Helping her aunt, Jasmine never found it odd that that mommy and daddy fucked a lot or that mommy didn't mind being called demeaning names. For as long as she could remember mommy and Daddy always had sex in any part of the house and never cared if she was in the room or not as sometimes Daddy would let her lick her girl place while mommy sucked her penis or lick Daddy's milk off of mommy's body once she was done.

Hearing the noises stop with a scream, daughter and aunt saw the parents walk downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh, Jasmine when did you arrive?" Daddy asked with milk dripping from her girl's place.

"Not too long ago," the little girl replied as she helped Aunty Tuznja set the table for Lunch.

While the three had their lunch, Tuznja gave the babies their formula comprising of the usual stuff along with half an ounce of Artoria's juices, something that Jasmine went through at that stage in life.

"So when's Jasmine going to that Hogwarts place?" Artoria asked as she ate her meal.

"14 my dear," Lily answered, "She'll be getting her letter around 10 or so in the morning in which we will be heading to Diagon Alley for supplies," she explained.

As Jasmine was doing homework, Artoria was telling something to Tuznja and Lily and the agreed to what she has in mind.

**Time skip, Jasmine's 14 birthday**

Being glad that her birthday is on a weekend, Jasmine wanted to sleep in until she remembered that she would be 14 years old. Rushing out of bed, she took this time to look at her body.

Being a little taller than the average female 14-year-old girl, Jasmine had a slight tan due to training with Artoria in the backyard learning how to fight without a wand and an extremely fit body thanks to it. With legs that went on for miles on end, she turned her body to take a look at her ass that seemed firm but rippled when it was slapped and a shaved pussy. Travelling up her 4 pack abs Jasmine caressed her triple E breasts that she gained from always drinking from Artoria's juices. Above her pussy is the fancy A symbol marking Jasmine as Artoria's plaything.

Racing downstairs, Jasmine saw the everyday regular occurrence of her father fucking Lily in the living room surrounded by their children and her half-siblings.

"Well if it isn't the birthday girl," she said as she fucked Lily's pussy while her clone took to pleasuring Tuznja. "Do you want me to fuck you now or on the train?" The adult Artoria asked.

"On the train but can I at least suck on your cock?" Jasmine asked.

"Of course," Artoria said pulling Lily off of her cock and not even caring that her mother's juices covered it Jasmine jumped in sloppily slurping it showing no skill as she also massaged her balls and fingered Daddy's pussy all at once. "Hey slow down there, I know you're excited but one thing at a time," she said before instructing her stepchild on how to do a proper blowjob.

Soon moaning in at her daughter's blowjob, Artoria purred combing her hand through Jasmine's hair. But wanting more, Artoria took Jasmine by the skull and began skull fucking her, the sudden tightness of her throat sending the futanari wild, "YES~ TAKE EVERY INCH OF MY COCK AND LOVE IT!" She howled out not caring that Jasmine already had a crazed look in her eyes using both hands to massage her step father's ball sack.

Getting an idea, Artoria took Jasmine by the thigh and flipped her so that the futa could lick up the 14-year-old virgin pussy and allowing her dick to reach further into Jasmine's throat, the birthday girl's gag reflex tightening around her cock making Artoria moan. "How does it feel to be reduced to a mear sex toy my virgin slut! I bet you can't even wait for me to make you my fuck toy, to be the cum dump you've dreamed about!" Artoria roared making sure to have Jasmine suffocate on her cock.

"Yes~ my body is yours to abuse daddy," Jasmine thought ignoring her body's reflex to spit out the thing in her mouth, "This is better than any of my dreams, mark me as your plaything." With shaky hands, Jasmine reached towards Artoria's balls massaging them in both hands squeezing them every once and a while before getting the idea in her oxygen draining head of taking a hand to her own throat and choking it.

"Mmmh~ ara, ara, are you already discovering your fetish my pain loving slut," Artoria purred making claw marks in the young woman's ass inflicting as much pain as she currently could. "What about humiliation? To suck my cock like some cheap whore in public, I can have you be stark naked underneath that robe of yours and stuff your cunt and ass with vibrating dildos and have them at different levels preventing you from cumming and enjoy your blushing face when someone asks if your alright," the 'father' listed enjoying her twitching cunt in her face.

Hearing her muffled moans, Artoria took that as a yes and decided to put that on the back burner for later returning to the task at hand and felt something bubbling in her balls and knowing that she was close to cumming, "SWALLOW THE FUTA CUM OF YOUR MASTER, MY TEENAGE SEX TOY~!"

Gurgling over her choking, Jasmine could feel the semen rush into her brain causing her to lose body functions causing her hips and legs to violently twitch before cumming herself as thanks to the spell a few years ago, the semen wouldn't escape from any of the holes which also means the nose.

From the side, Lily giggled at her daughter's ahegao expression, "It seems that my daughter loves her birthday present," she said not caring that semen was running down her inner thigh as she read over a few letters from her friends she still kept in touch with.

After three minutes of constant cumming, Artoria finally tapped out and gently putting Jasmine on to the floor, she was surprised to see a few more spurts from her cock and gave her stepdaughter turned humanfied sex toy a facial, "Keep the look, I want to have my cum on your face while we go shopping," Artoria said playing on Jasmine's newfound humiliation fetish.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I gave rwbyknight total control of this chapter as my grandma died recently and I didn't write for a while. **

Entering Diagon Alley, the family of four; with the 14-year-old original, the young Artoria was naked and had a spell that made it seem that she had clothes on. Similarly, Jasmine still kept the semen on her face and had trouble walking as under her robes she's naked with an inverted dildo in her cunt and ass with the settings adjusted to that it would stay on max only to shut off when Jasmine was close to cumming.

Deciding to get their uniform first, the four women entered the store and walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, Hogwarts Students I'm guessing," the old witch said staring at the two children. She saw the Potter Ring flash and knew this wasn't the time to gush about the Girl Who Lived.

"Yes, I need two sets of uniforms for my daughters," Lily began patting them both in the head. "With self-growing charms and underwear as well," she added.

"Of course, do you care for the materials for it?" The owner asked.

"Soft yet sturdy," the Artoria clone adult answered, "My daughters tend to be a little adventurous and they need underwear that doesn't rip so easily," she explained.

"Of course, now please head to the changing room so someone could take your measurements," the owner explained pointing to the hallway to the left.

Finding the dressing stalls, they both went into the room and easily stripped of their clothes. Not even hiding her lust, Artoria walked up behind Jasmine and groped her breasts, "Fuck it, I can't wait I'm fucking your stupid cunt now," the young mistress said ripping off the inverted dildo and slammed every inch of her cock breaking the wall leading to Jasmine's womb.

"OH MAGIC!" Jasmine wailed out feeling it intrude inside of her cunt, "RIGHT THERE! HARDER DADDY HARDER!"

Thankfully, Artoria had the foresight of putting up a silencing spell before fucking her cock sleeve. "You like that don't you? Me fucking you like this!" Artoria lifts Jasmine and thrust her hips upward. Showing off her strength at Jasmine. Who's mind is quickly becoming mush.

All Jasmine could do was nod as her tongue was flopping with every thrust, but she was able to whimper as she could feel the sting every time Artoria's cock hit the back of her womb bringing tears to her eyes. This was misinterpreted by Artoria, who was thinking something different, "Oh~ you want more, but what do you want of?" Artoria asked not stopping her thrusts.

Trying to speak, Jasmine was about to explain why she winced but could only scream, thanks to her Daddy's presents/scent. "GIVE ME MORE SEXUAL PAIN! MAKE ME BLEED!"

Artoria blinked but otherwise was lustfully smirking, "You want to bleed? I'll make you my masochistic bitch," she said.

It was here that Jasmine felt paralyzed in lust and sexual passion. Then seeing Artoria's glowing eyes, Jasmine moaned squeezing her cunt muscles growing in pleasure.

Then suddenly feeling her body being turned around, Jasmine yelped out a moan seeing Artoria's glowing eyes. Then leaning towards the hand that is stroking her cheek, the daughter/cock sleeve felt a flow of semen enter her womb. "Such a good girl, remind me to give you a reward later," Artoria said lovingly pulling out and reinserting the dildo, despite the spell she made that made sure that the semen stayed inside the body.

Allowing the seamstress to take their measurements, Artoria mentally smirked seeing the blush at their bodies. And once paying for the uniforms and underwear, they left the story.

"When are you going to fuck my ass?" Jasmine whispers and holds onto Artoria's arm because she wants to be cute and is having trouble walking straight.

"After we get your school supplies and nex clothes for me," Artoria smiles.

Jasmine frowns, "But that will take forever!"

"My mother taught me good things happen to those who wait. Now it's your turn to learn that lesson," Artoria said then leaning into Jasmine's ear, the original whispered, "If you're extra good I'll even let you use Tuznja's wish to do anything," she ended her sentence with an ear lick.

Entering the book store, while they were getting their listed books Artoria went to get a runes book for certain things. Seeing another alley, Artoria turned to Lily, "Kaa-san what is over there?" The young Artoria asked.

"That's Knockturn Alley, that's for the darker magic," Lily answered, "Knowing my mate, she would use this to gain all sorts of illegal sex spells," she casually said, "And I for one wouldn't mind being the victim at all," she added sexually smirking as she rubbed her ass against the adult clone's cock.

Seeing this as her approval, the cloned elder bought everything dark on sex spells.

Finally arriving at the Wand Shop, Jasmine went first and after nearly an hour of trying different wands she finally found one, or in the shop owner's word 'the wand found her'. When Artoria went to get her wand, it took almost an hour at most until she finally found her wand.

"Strange," Olivander said rubbing his chin, "That wand has been in the shop since it's very founding that the materials were forgotten. I'll give you this wand half off along with a wand holster as well," he said.

Returning to the house around 11 in the morning, the four stripped of what clothes they had and went to do their own thing; the adult clone took Lily to their room for some fun, and the original Artoria along with Jasmine was in the living room.

Turning on the TV, the young women made out as the moans of the lesbians on the screen filled the room.

"Daddy. . . My re-reward," Jasmine moaned out between breaths of air.

"Oh that's right," Artoria said pulling back but never stopped her hands from teasing her daughter's nipples and clit.

"F-fuckable nipples," Jasmine moaned out arching her back, "I want to have my nipples fucked as well Daddy."

"Tuznja makes it so," Artoria said watching a sudden glow surround Jasmine's body.

Now that was out of the way, Artoria pulled Jasmine down on her cock, "Get to sucking my cock sleeve my dick feels cold," she ordered.

Nodding without saying a word, Jasmine went to work slurping on her father's Bitch making pillar.

"That's more like it," Artoria said moaning a little combing her hand through Jasmine's hair, "Right where your mouth should be, wrapped around my dick like a good little bitch."

Jasmine moaned in happiness, enjoying Artoria demeaning her as she sucked on her father's sausage lathering it in saliva. "_Oh daddy, cum in your cock sleeve's throat I want to choke on your white batter_," she thought.

Suddenly feeling something surge in her cock, Artoria looked down at her cock sleeve, "Bitch I'm going to need to take a piss so unless you want to have a mouth full of yellow liquid you would let go," she said.

Hearing that she was close to taking a piss in her mouth, Jasmine sucked harder even poking her fingers into Artoria's ass to trigger an eruption sooner. "_Yes daddy piss in my mouth~ I want to taste your golden water_," she thought.

Suddenly moaning at the sudden intrusion in her asshole, Artoria had a lustful sneer, "Oh, you want to take a mouth full of my piss? Maybe I should just make you my humanoid piss toilet, just for me to hold my piss and unloading it into your body, what do you think of that?" Artoria asked moaning as Jasmine massages her ball sack. "Tuznja I want my shit to be turned into my piss," she called out.

Close to pissing, Artoria held Jasmine's head until the tip was the only thing left inside of her cock sleeve's mouth, "Don't swallow it you hear me, I want to see your mouth expand with my piss in your mouth," she said before releasing her piss.

Jasmine released whorish moan feeling the hot liquid quickly fill her mouth but was slowly losing breathing room following her daddy's orders and luckily it didn't last long and only kept her mouth shut as Artoria tilted her mouth upward. "Open your mouth my new piss toilet," Artoria ordered and giggling at the sight of her piss running down the sides of her mouth. "Now swallow, " she said with a gleeful smile on her face.

Now that she still had some left in the tank, Artoria pushed Jasmine onto the floor, "I still have some piss left and I plan to dump it into your slutty cunt," she said slamming her sausage into the already soaking cunt.

"YES DADDY~ DUMP YOUR PISS INTO YOUR WALKING TOILET!" Jasmine yelled out not bothered that they were fucking in the living room. "MY BODY IS ALREADY YOUR CUM TOILET SO PLEASE MAKE IT YOUR PISS TOILET AS WELL," Jasmine kept crying out as Artoria allowed Jasmine to ride her cock allowing the now added piss toilet to rub her fingers into the futa's asshole finding that sweet spot allowing a quicker piss firing.

Moaning at Jasmine's actions, Artoria felt the need to dump the rest of her piss inside of Jasmine's womb. Feeling the steering heat of the hot liquid filling her womb, Jasmine had tears of joy having another use for her Father.

"Oh baby, you made daddy so proud taking my piss," Artoria said cooing at Jasmine's expression, "And I think you should get a reward for being such a good slut," she added so taking the bitch to her room, Artoria tossed her onto the bed and created four other clones.

Jasmine had a look of pure joy seeing the hardened cocks in her face, "Yes daddy fulfill my existence, give me my purpose for living in this world! My soul feels so empty without your dick giving me your semen and now piss to swallow," she moaned out, her heart-shaped twisted eyes showing a level of absolute loyalty that would have made any other normal person fear for her sanity.

"Well girls, you heard the slut, let's fulfill her existence," the original Artoria said smirking, "Tuznja be a dear and increase Jasmine's pain threshold by 25 percent," she said out loud.

Getting into position, one of the clones laid on her back so that Jasmine could ride her while the original sat behind so two clones could claim one of the cock sleeve's tits leaving the final clone to Jasmine's lips. If the eldest Potter slut thought she was going to get fucked in both holes, she was dead wrong as she felt two dicks enter her cunt, "AAAAAHHHHH," she screamed out in pain and pleasure feeling both cocks take a tube directly to an egg pouch then the screaming was louder due to feeling her nipples forcefully expand to accommodate the cum cannons being inserted followed by her screams being muffled when she swallowed the sausage in front of her.

"Mn, such a tight slut," the clone underneath the teenage girl being gangbanged said kneading Jasmine's breasts making sure to add more pain by digging her fingers into the flesh.

"I . . . Know, her mouth feels like a goddamn vacuum," the clone ramming the Potter child's mouth said as the clone's balls were wrecking balls slapping against Jasmine's throat.

"Fucking hell I'm going to make sure that her tits bleed semen," the Artoria clone swore while her partner nodded in agreement.

Getting a nine-o-tails whip from who knows where the original started whipping Jasmine's back. With each crack of the whip, Jasmine moaned as her cunt tightened itself in delightful pleasure, "OH FUCK~! You like that don't you, my little pain loving slut, being degraded like a simple animal gets your twat river running doesn't it," Artoria said in a knowing tone as the clone running Jasmine's mouth put pressure on a section of her neck making the black-haired girl gag a little bit.

"_Yes~ please more, give me more of your passionate love, I'm only a sex doll for my Mistress/Daddy! Anything she gives me will be eternally cherished, and why my baby girl is born, I will gladly hand her over for a sex doll cannot raise a child_," Jasmine thought as tears of love ran down her face.

As Jasmine's back slowly turned red from the continuous whipping, Artoria and her clones were close to their limits. "We're about to cum little cock sleeve, get ready to be overflowing in cum," the original said as not even a few minutes later they all released a tsunami of white liquid quickly filling Jasmine's womb until it became visible on her stomach. Wanting more the girls just rotated the almost fainting girl so that her cum filled stomach would receive the abuse as they resumed their fucking but only this time the original Artoria has Jasmine's mouth.

One of the clones giggled observing the ripples the Potter family Heiress and sex doll's stomach made every time it was smacked.

"I wonder my little sex doll," the original Artoria began tracing a finger between Jasmine's breasts. "Your body is so delicious and adorable, I can't help but dirty it with tattoos, what do you say shall I turn your body into a work of art?" Artoria giggled out a moan feeling Jasmine suck harder at the suggestion. "Oh you do like it huh, well let's see, I can already imagine cum tank right above your little clitoris; maybe have that pierced like having your ears pierced," she trained off pinching the clit rubbing it between her two fingers. "In between your breasts pain starved slut works best and maybe something across your ass or thigh might be interesting," she finished leaning forward knowingly pressing the base of her cock against Jasmine's face reaching for her thigh rubbing it.

Throughout all of this, Jasmine's mouth watered imaging it that very second feeling the metal being placed in her clit and having daddy use to sexually stimulate her, moaning as the ink gun stabbed into her skin while Daddy would watch having Lily suck her dick. Shuddering in pleasure, Jasmine felt more of Daddy's semen flow into her already stuffed twat and could feel her eggs being fucked by Artoria's sperm and struggling with Daddy's balls constantly smacking her in the face she brought her hands towards Artoria's ass and pussy only to start finger fucking it got the reaction she wanted as Daddy shuddered to freeze a little only to double her paste. "I'M CUMMING AGAIN COCK SLEEVE GET OVER STUFFED WITH MY SEMEN UNTIL YOU BURST~!" Artoria roared holding Jasmine by the neck and fired her semen this time causing her to blackout into a shuddering pile.

Giggling at the sight of Jasmine furiously shuddering, the clones fucking her tits got an idea and brought in two more clones, "Good idea, my dick got a little lonely being the only thing in her throat," the original said as the clones fucking the sex dolls cunt pulled out and lined up on her asshole.

Being double teamed in every hole but her twat snapped Jasmine awake into a muffled moaning mess as the semen in her cunt was blocked by some invisible force to stay in the hole.

"Fuck she's so much tighter," one of the clones that had a cock in her tit said.

Keeping this up for a couple more hours, the clones and original kept on unloaded their semen into the already stuffed holes of the sex doll as the need to take a piss was starting to grow so as one of the clones fucking Jasmine's asshole pulled out and reinserted itself in her cunt they all times their release and without any warning sprayed their piss into the cum/piss toilet.

One by one the clones popped causing the original to keep spurting semen with every memory received and looking down at her handy work, Artoria giggled as thanks to the spell Jasmine looked like a humanized overly stuffed turkey as the only thing that got the bed wet was the pussy juice from Artoria and her clones. "Such a good girl," she said cooing at Jasmine's ahegao expression with the eyes completely rolled backwards though looking to see that it was already time for bed, Artoria opted to have them sleep with Jasmine at the bottom with her keeping Artoria's dick warm in her cunt and allowed her to drink from her breasts as another reward for such a hard worker.


	7. Chapter 7

On the day of the girls leaving for Hogwarts, the girls had their stuff packed the precious day, Lily brought them to the train station.

"Packed with muggles I say," a female voice suddenly cut in making Lily eye-roll as the four noticed a group of redheads all grouped, comprised of four males and two females; one of them younger than the rest of the group, they couldn't hide the fact that they were looking for someone.

"Girls stay away from that group," Lily said pointing to them, "The Weasley Family are avid supporters if Dumbledore and I wouldn't put it past him to try and have his youngest try and befriend you before dumping Jasmine with love potions to keep her under his control," she explained.

Getting onto the train, the two girls took claims to an empty compartment and quickly stripped naked putting on the illusion that they had clothes on diving right into each other's lips. Smearing their tongues against the other as Jasmine's pussy began to get severely wet due to the aphrodisiac saliva Artoria had, "Mn you taste delicious," Artoria said digging her milk-soaked hands deeper into Jasmine's breasts. Taking into account the pills she had forgotten about the pills and had Jasmine consume the latte pill and the pussy soaking pill. "Tuznja give Jasmine a dick ⅔ my size," Artoria commanded as she was in the mood to get fucked.

As for Jasmine, she let out a slutty moan as her clitoris turned into a cock but no balls were seen and being pushed onto the floor she had eyes of adoration seeing her Daddy climb over her, "Be thankful that a cock sleeve like you gets to feel my pussy," Artoria purred running a finger around Jasmine's left breast. Slamming down right off the bat, the daughter had tears as Artoria's cunt is extremely hot as pussy muscles clenched around Jasmine's cock. "THAT'S IT DADDY~ CRUSH MY COCK WITH YOUR PUSSY! DRAIN MY SEMEN INTO YOUR WOMB," Jasmine moaned out gripping Artoria's ass out of instinct. With her cock slapping her cock sleeve's body and head with every downward thrust, Artoria decided to shut Jasmine up by having her choke on a dick while giving the part of the still exposed shaft a boob job; the spilling milk acting as a lubricant, feeling Jasmine about to cum Artoria pulled out a dick clamp, "No you don't, you aren't to cum unless I say so," she said tightening her pussy muscles.

Unknown to them a certain redhead boy was trying to look for Jasmine having not seen her at the entrance as images of being served hand and foot by the girl filled his head with her underneath the table giving him a blowjob took place. However, he couldn't find the Girl-Who-Lived thanks to Artoria's magic hiding both of their presence seeing as the boy walked pasted their compartment multiple times.

Back inside, the two Futanaris kept going at it Jasmine's stomach already showing a nice bump with how much semen she's drinking and her cock turning a bright red from the strain of holding back all that semen. Slowing down her thrusts until it was at a snails paste, Artoria dragged a finger down her daughter's chin staring at the heart-shaped eyes that screamed wanting to cum, "Oh does the poor baby want to cum?" The teen man turned Futanari asked teasingly clenching her pussy muscles once more. Giggling at Jasmine's begging expression, Artoria continued to tease the girl underneath her, "Tell me are you dreaming of me being pregnant with your child? To have it be a futanari half breed fuck her father while your father fucks your asshole?" Artoria asked using her magic to coat her cunt in even more heat resuming her paste jumping up and down on Jasmine's cock.

Hearing that she could be blessed with having her Mistress give birth to her child, Jasmine removed the cum sausage from her mouth, "PLEASE DADDY, GIVE BIRTH TO MY HALF-BREED BABY BITCH! ALLOW THIS LOWLY TOILET TO TAKE THEIR FIRSTS," she screamed out spraying her breast milk into the air.

"And if they're regular female girls?" Artoria asked taking things in a slower, yet rougher, paste taking the tip of her cum cannon and smearing semen across Jasmine's face.

"Then I'll ask for the honour and extreme pleasure in teaching girls how to be a cocksleeve and to swallow the piss and semen from yourself and all your futa daughters," she answered.

"THEN LET'S MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE! TUZNJA LET JASMINE CUM IN MY CUNT AND GET ME PREGNANT," Artoria roared out undoing the cock clamp as serving hot semen entered her womb that might contain life.

Looking out the window, Artoria saw the sun starting to set and blinked, "Damn, we've been fucking for the past few hours," she giggled turning to her cock-sleeve's still hardened dick.

Sitting on the bench, Artoria got her daughter's attention, "Jazz dear, daddy's little pussy is still cold can you please warm it up with more of your hot cream please?" She asked spreading her legs wide open scooping up the dripping semen with two fingers on each hand then smeared over her mill dripping tits.

Wetting her dry lips, Jasmine looked like it was both Christmas and her birthday on the same day as she slowly stood up and walked over on shaky legs pointing her dick at Artoria's opening. Seeing that Jasmine was still admiring the cum dripping out of her rarely used cunt, the other futanari rolled her eyes using her legs to push her daughter forward; both of them moaning at the sudden connection and locking her legs in place. "Now fuck me like you mean it or else you won't be fucking my cunt ever again," Artoria threatened.

Taking the threat seriously, Jasmine blurred her hips, "Thank you for this moment, daddy," she cried out digging into Artoria's cum-coated breasts, the aphrodisiac milk giving Jasmine more energy.

Taking her daughter's face, Artoria had both of them give a blow job on her cock; her sucking on the head and Jasmine licking the shaft, the sausage held up between their breasts allowing Artoria's hands to wrap around Jazz's waist allowing her fingers to start fingering her ass while Jasmine's hands moved towards the pink-haired woman's balls.

Again thanks to Artoria's concealment spell, they dodged another one of Dumbledore's spies, this one a Muggle-born hooked on the old fool's greatness as she was to also lead Jasmine back to his plans but not before running into the redhead that was arguing with a blonde-haired boy.

At the compartment, the two futas were sicssoring each other with their dicks in the other's cunt, moaning at the friction their cum sausages made as they rubbed against each other.

"I'm going to cum daddy, please let's cum together," Jasmine begged to fingerfuck her breasts only to moan louder as Artoria reached over to tease her breasts.

Now filling each other's pussies with semen, Artoria allowed Jasmine to refuck her once more and in a surprising show of strength, Jasmine picked up her daddy and pressed her back against the window. Feeling that they were both about to tap out and use the last of their remaining amount of semen, Artoria shoved her tongue down Jasmine's mouth, "I'm about to finish Jazz fill the rest of your cum in my tight pussy and be blessed that I will give you a child," she said pulling back from the kiss and attacked her daughter's neck.

As Jasmine came into Artoria once last time the pink hair futa fired her semen into the air colliding with the ceiling allowing it to drip all over their sweaty bodies and despite her sore body crying out to stop moving Jasmine moved down sucking on her Mistress' cock drinking up the after sex piss.

"Passengers we are close to arriving at Hogwarts, please make sure all of you are dressed in your uniforms and trunks stowed away."

Slowly standing up, Artoria pulled out two pepper up vials for both of them to regain their strengths and change; not bothering to clean themselves as feeling the semen made their clothes cling to their bodies.

Feeling the train lunge to a stop, Artoria and Jasmine let the semen drip onto their tongue like snowflakes as it kept dripping from the ceiling. Getting off the train, they both saw the half-giant that Lily told them and followed the group.

Thanks to the darkness, no one took notice of that both girls were limping with each step and that the smell of the lake blocked out their after sex smell. "Four to a boat, everyone, four to a boat," Hagrid cried out and quickly grabbing a boat, Artoria and Jasmine were joined by a red-haired and blonde haired teen girls.

Crossing the lake, everyone saw Hogwarts under the moonlit night and were at awe at the sight. Though only two of the first year's students were only slightly interested before the pink-haired girl resumed whispering into the black-haired girl's ear describing the different ways she would fuck her then included their dick girl children for a family bonding experience.

Now at the grass field on the other side of the lake, the half-giant lead the group of first years across the field and up the steps towards the oak wood double doors that were twice as high as he was and knocked on the door three times.

A second later the door opened to reveal a stern-looking witch that Artoria could help but want to bend over and fuck into submission, "Here you go professor McGonagall, the first years," he said gesturing to the group around him.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here," she said dismissing the half-giant. Turning to the crowd of students, she narrowed her eyes as two students were already ruffled but opted to deal with it later. "Come along now children and follow me," she said gesturing them to go inside.

Following the stern-looking teacher, two of Dumble's spies saw the Girl-Who-Lived and tried to get close only for them to stop cold seeing the girl glaring at them.

Being corralled into a small room, Artoria tuned out the Professor's speech in favour of looking at the other girls and imagining what their cunts would feel like and what their breast like would also taste like. Once the professor left, the students went to talk to each other.

"I heard from my father that the Girl-Who-Lived is here," the blonde-haired young man said staring directly at Jasmine, "Is that you?" He asked narrowing his eyes at the pink-haired girl next to Jasmine.

"Please that hyphenated shit is utter crap," Jasmine waved, "I know who you are Malfoy, my mom warned me of a blonde-haired asshole with the tendency of saying 'My Father' in every sentence," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Wicked, can I see the scare?" The redhead said stepping into Jasmine's personal space staring at her forehead and sending glances at her cleavage.

"First of all eyes off my breasts and up here," Jasmine said with narrow eyes, "And why should I show you my scare anyways, I hide it with Muggle cosmetics so I won't have to stare at the thing that was the result of my father dying in an attempt to save my mom and I."

Huffing the redhead walked away while the blonde-haired brat did the same muttering about how his father would hear about this.

As for Artoria, she was already marking potential sluts to bag for future use while already deciding that Hermione girl would be a cock sleeve. Aswell keeping an eye out for those two boys. She has a gut feeling they will see them again soon.

Watching Professor McGonagall return and had the students follow her to the Great Hall and entering what is the cafeteria of the school, all eyes were on them wondering what house they would be in. Arriving to the front of the room in front of the Head table, McGonagall brought out a rusty old three-legged stool and placed a hat on it then after a second or two of silence the fucking thing started to sing of all things, "Once your name has been called please step forward to be sorted," McGonagall announced. For Artoria, she matched face to the name as each student was called up to help her decide which house to go into as to make a base of operations of sorts while being stuck here.

"Farron, Artoria," McGonagall announced calling her name snapping the girl from her daydream.

Adding a little sway with each step, she caught the attention of basically every student in the room. Sitting on the chair she smiled as McGonagall places the hat on her head.

"_A dimensional traveller huh . . . Very tricky to place_," a male voice said resonating inside her head. "_Such a goal to take, one might say you would be perfect in Slytherin_," he noted.

"If you were smart you would know that I would have killed every male in that house," Artoria hissed out, "No, only someone with any real knowledge of being cunning would want to be placed as far away from a place where they would physically need to look over their shoulders. I'll take Hufflepuff thank you very much, most of the more desirable girls are in that house and if you were even more intelligent than most everyone else in the entire room you would make sure that Jasmine Potter would be in that house as well," she threatened.

Staying silent, the hat seemed to nod, "_Of course, you would make Slytherin proud, and now acknowledge yourself in_ HUFFLEPUFF," the hat said as her robe gained the yellow trim.

Taking off the hat, Artoria walked over to ber new housemates while the other houses were jealous that a such a beauty was wasted on that loser house. Sitting net to the redhead, Artoria nodded in hello as she placed a hand on the girl's outer thigh; resulting in the girl blushing but didn't do anything to stop especially when Artoria slowly dragged her fingers up the girl's thigh. All the while thinking if her mother where here she most likely take over Slytherin. She's confident that her mother has enough charisma and smarts to do it.

"Potter Jasmine," McGonagall cried out silencing the entire room and stopping Artoria daydreaming of Lightning making Slytherin her own.

Looking at the head table, two professors, in particular, Artoria saw that they both had lust in their eyes, though for two different reasons. "_Not on my watch assholes she's mine damn it and I'm not going to let your wrinkly old asses touch her_," she thought using her brand of magic to attack them both.

The entire room was caught off guard when Dumbledore and the professor in black robes suddenly hit the table before being flung forward; Dumbledore landing on the stone floor behind the remaining group of first years while the other professor landed on the table where the students with the green trimmed robes sat. "WEASLEY DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" The professor roared once he got up clutching his right arm.

"Now, now Severus, I'm sure it wasn't them," Dumbledore said trying to calm the professor, "I certainly don't know when they even had the time to do so as none of the spells they were taught could do something like this," he explained.

The now named Severus huffed also know that as well, "Fine, but when the perculator is found they will have the rest of their time at Hogwarts with me in detention," he threatened as he and Dumbledore went to the hospital wing along with another witch to get healed up.

Now that was out of the way, the Sorting resumed as the hat was placed on Jasmine's head, "Hat, if you don't put me in the same house as my mistress I will find where they store you then stab you multiple times before watching you burn in the fireplace while drinking a wine glass made of Daddy's juices and milk," she quickly threatened not caring for the whole thing and just wanted to be close to her father.

Now terrified, the hat quickly screamed out, "HUFFLEPUFF FOR THE LOVE OF MAGIC HUFFLEPUFF! GET ME AWAY FROM THIS CRAZY GIRL," it screamed jumping off of her head and back into McGonagall's arms.

Cutely smiling, Jasmine skipped over to the table where her father sat and quickly placed an illusion of herself leaning on Artoria's shoulder while the real girl crawled underneath the table and pulled out Daddy's cock sucking it for her dinner. Easily feeling the illusion being placed, Artoria looked down to see Jasmine deep throating on her cock, "_What a bold little slut, sucking on my cock in the middle of public, but you do get off on it, don't you? Never knowing when the illusion would break having someone scream as they see you sucking on my girl dick, did you plan this or was this on the spot_," she telepathically communicated to Jasmine reaching down and combing a hand through her hair.

"_No daddy, I wanted to surprise you_," Jasmine answered using the table as leverage for her deep throating, "_I'm an impatient little girl who loves her daddy's girl penis, will I be punished for it later_?"

"_Of course you will my sweet little child, now let's see about stuffing my cum filled balls in that tiny little mouth of yours_," Artoria said having Jasmine's entire body stretchy as to not break her jaw with this next stunt and holding her bloated semen producing ballsack shoved them into Jasmine's mouth trying her hardest not to moan as the child quickly went to work soaking them in saliva and nibbling on it a little bit as well. Jasmine's little pussy soaking up seeing the seductive look in Artoria's eyes.

When the feast began, the illusion made it look like Jasmine was eating as well but turning to the real teenage girl, she released the ball sack from her mouth and some of the shaft so she could stroke it with both of her hands. Semi flirting with the girl next to her, Artoria acted like nothing was going on but then spotting the cup of gravy and honey on the table. Pulling a confused Jasmine off of her cock, the eldest Potter's eyes widened when she saw the firstborn Farron child pour gravy and honey all over her ball sack and cock, "Bon appetit my child," Artoria whispered now having to hold a hand over her mouth to cover the moan she released as Jasmine resumed sucking on her cock.

Feeling her dick twitch in need, Jasmine was about to stroke it when she heard Artoria mentally communicate to her, "_No, hands away from your dick. That is only used for my pleasure or if I allow you to_," Artoria firmly said making Jasmine nod not wanting to upset her father.

At the end of the feast, Jasmine already having consumed her fourth load of semen, they were lead to their dorm towers and being told of how to get in were introduced to their head of house as well as teacher Professor Sprout. Explaining how things work in the House of the Badgers and the two to a dorm room Jasmine and Artoria quickly paired up or more likely Jasmine hugging Artoria from the front.

Once they reached their room for the next seven years, the girls quickly stripped themselves of their clothes and got in the shower; which looked big enough to hold two people. Once in Artoria quickly shoved Jasmine to the wall forcing the other into a tongue swapping kiss the pink-haired girl placing the cock ring moaning at the taste of her semen mixed in with the gravy and honey. "Now it's time for your punishment," Artoria whispered into Jasmine's ear lightly licking it before nibbling down on it, making sure that her teeth bit down a little harder than normal.

Using her magic to make Jasmine stick to the wall hands spread out unable to even touch herself. Just like Artoria said in the Great Hall, the female Potter's cock was only for her pleasure and it showers as she sucked, licked, and nibbled on the male appendage as soon Jasmine shook in her invisible binders unable to pleasure herself from the aphrodisiac effects of the saliva. Ignoring her daughter's thrashing Artoria lifted her cock to reveal the twitching pussy, "My it's been a while since I've munched on a cunt, let's see if I still got it," she said out loud grinning when Jasmine thrust her hips in an attempt to have her father return to sucking her cock. Collecting some saliva in her mouth, Artoria spit it upward covering Jasmine's little pussy and began rubbing it across making sure to get every inch of space before spitting some onto her fingers digging it deep coating the walls as well though for added effect she did spit a good amount of saliva into her other hand and rubbed that hand across Jasmine's asshole inserting two fingers right off the bat.

Feeling as if her lower half is being dipped into lava, Jasmine did her best to move any part of her body but the binds holding her were strong and while she couldn't cum from her cock, she was Niagara Falls as she was squirting girl cum over and over again from her cum box. This didn't bother Artoria as her face is being coated with girl juices, she was having fun and had a slight idea of wondering if she could just wish that all the juices in her female slaves were just pussy juice, though this idea was put on the back burner as she swallowed up another batch of pussy cream. Wondering what it was like to taste both at the same time she kept a batch full of Jasmine's girl cum and slurping up her precum, it was like a clash of flavours exploded in her mouth and thought if this is what Jasmine felt when she drank that canister of her semen and girl cum for the first time.

Getting her fill, Artoria stood back up and couldn't help but giggle at Jasmine's Ahegao expression, yes it had to be capitalized, squeezing her right breast to get the girl's attention. "Come on now Jazz, carry me over to the bedroom," she nodded restraining her will as she wasn't sure if this could be considered more of a punishment or a reward and being released from the binds, Jasmine was surprised when Artoria jumped on her cock; Jazz moaning at her Father's velvet tight vagina, "Walk me over to either bed and fuck me," she said much to the black-haired woman's happiness.

Struggling to get to the bed, Artoria seemingly squeezing her cunt with every step Jasmine took, they finally made it to one of the beds, "Now Fuck me my little pet . . . No, not my pet anymore," Jasmine was confused as to why but had tears of joy at her next line, "From this point on, you're my wife slut, from here on out you can fuck any of my sluts to your pleasure," Artoria said now lovingly kissing Jasmine on the lips.

"Thank you Fa-I mean my love," Jasmine cried out in pure joy, "I will forever be grateful my King for choosing me as the first of your wives in this world and will never abandon you," she said.

"Then Tuznja increase Jasmine's cum production and output until it reaches my own," Artoria said releasing the clamp and moaning as Jasmine's backed up semen was finally released into her baby maker room and feeling this stuffed for the first time in her life, not even Lightning could fill her this much, Artoria loved it. And wanting to make sure that she's pregnant with Jasmine's child she twisted her body around until she was in doggy position, "For tonight and any other night, I want you to fuck me as if I'm the stupid slut and your the boss," Artoria purred slapping her ass enticing Jasmine.

For Jasmine, it was as if God came down and personally granted her wish of fucking Artoria with all her might. Jasmine pumps her hips with all the strength she has bent down so she could grasp her lover's tits teasing the nipples until she could squirt the milk into Artoria's face. "THERE YOU GO JUST AS I SHOWED YOU!" Artoria roared licking what she could on her tits. Their softness gave Jasmine the motivation to move her hips faster and faster. "YES! JUST LIKE THAT!" Artoria cries out in pleasure. Feeling Artoria's cunt wrapping around her cock is something she could never get enough as she could just sit here and do nothing yet it would still feel wonderful.

It almost makes her close to cumming already but Jasmine is not ready for that just as she wants to enjoy fucking her lover a bit longer. "Tuznja . . . Give me breast milk that can recover strength and allow us to feel what the other feels forever," Jasmine cried out in a loud voice. Feeling the sensation of having her cunt being stuffed, the second wife of Artoria Farron went crazy increasing her paste drinking her breast milk for energy.

Though knowing that there wouldn't be any thoughts of sleeping tonight, Jasmine wasn't complaining as she wanted to remember this night. Wanting to see Artoria's expression as she was the one being fucked this time, Jasmine turned her over; while she was still impaled, and lit up as the pink-haired women's ahegao expression was beautiful. "Oh I can't wait until you give birth to our first baby together," Jasmine cooed peppering Artoria's shoulders and neck with kisses, "We'll teach her the wonders of being our toilet with both of our dicks in both or one hole," she purred. Wanting to be fair, Jasmine had Artoria return the favour and allowed her lover to fuck her cunt; Artoria teaching Jasmine a few new positions to celebrate their new relation. In the end, both girls had a very satisfying grin and knew that their time at Hogwarts would be well worth it but anyone that went to ruin their fun would pay dearly.


	8. Chapter 8

Half a month into Hogwarts, the two futas were on the down-low unless the time Dumbledore tried to talk to Jasmine in private but was shot down as thanks to the Hogwarts rules a Headmaster couldn't pull a student out of class work unless it was school-related only and Dumbledore wanted to talk about subjects outside of school.

For the girls, they were ready to go on the hunt, best deciding to separate as to cover more ground. With the new pills, Jasmine will take to the common room to lure girls in and then fuck them while Artoria went to go hunt as that is what made her blood flow. After one more good luck kiss, Jazz stood by the fireplace holding one of the new pills in hand. This is the fur pill, allowing the consumer take an animal form but only for the ears, tail, and fur but it also gave her a slight boost in tit and dick size making her equal to Artoria in the length and width of their cocks but she is a lower cup or two from Artoria's. Allowing her body to transform, Jazz cast an illusion around her to hide the new features as she waited for her first victim and not having to wait for long, a female that must be in one of the years above her strolled in as the pink hair made the Potter girl realize that this is Tonks a family friend of theirs but now will be the Potter Milk Tank.

"Hey girl, how's it being at Hogwarts so far?" Tonks asked sitting next to the now furry female.

"Not bad, Snape's a dick, every Male gender only thinks with their tiny second brain, and most of the females here are fucking sexy so that's a bonus," Jasmine grinned making Tonks laugh, "Actually, can you come to my room, there's something I need help with that's been driving me crazy," she said.

Nodding Tonks followed Jasmine to the first year's room and once they were in Jazz sprung her trap. "So where's-," Tonk was silenced when Jasmine suddenly kissed her on the lips being forced to swallow something.

Before Tonks could say something, a sudden sensation washed over her before a calming feeling took over. Seeing that Tonk was relaxed, Jasmine could feel something connecting to her and knew that another pill was a success, this is the self-named soul bound pill that Lily and Tuznja made using the books from their shopping trip. When someone consumes the pill they are bound to the person who gave them the pill in the first place.

"How can I help you mother?" Tonks asked in a blissful tone looking at Jasmine with all of her love.

"Strip, in private clothes, is prohibited," Jasmine instructed releasing her illusion allowing her new appearance to be seen. "In fact, from this point on wearing any type of underwear would feel extremely uncomfortable and will never wear it again," she said making Tonks nod in understanding and kicked away her bra and pantie. Pulling out the case for the pills, Jasmine pulled out the Latte-Pill and having Tonks swallow two pills she saw the cousin's breast size go from its former D cup grow to at least an F cup before giving Tonks the rest of the pills minus the furry pill. Now that was out of the way it was time for the fun part, walking over to the bed Jasmine sat down opening her legs wide giving Tonks a come here gesture.

Stumbling under her new breast size, Tonks rushed over, the look in her eyes as she stared at Jasmine's twitching dick was cute but the eldest Potter wanted more, "Well get to it, I didn't waste my time turning you into the Potter/Farron milk slut to just stare," Jazz said getting Tonks out of her gazing eyes. Starting slow, Tonks licked the underside of Jasmine's cock, lightly moaning as the odour coming from the ball sacks made contact with her sense of smell. Sighing in pleasure, Jasmine felt like she could enjoy this and complemented Tonks, "Such a good little slut aren't you, but I want to feel these milk sloshing tits around my dick," she ordered. Watching as her penis slowly vanish in between the orbs of flesh made Jazz smile as she felt the need to cum on the rise, "I'm cumming slut, get grateful that I'm allowing you to swallow my cum," she said forcing Tonk to the base of her cock, resulting in a muffled choking sound being made.

Pushing Tonks off of her cock, Jasmine tossed her onto the floor, "Now I'm going to fuck that stupid cunt of yours," was the only warning she gave plunging her cock surprised to feel something break then saw blood. "A virgin huh, by the time I'm through I'll be taking all three of your holes you stupid bitch," Jazz said going in fast.

Between whimpering in pain and her prostitute moan, Tonk wanted to feel more of this sensation, "PLEASE MOMMY RAPE ME MORE! GIVE ME MORE OF MY NEW GIVEN PURPOSE OF LIVING," she screamed wrapping her legs around Jazz's thrusting hips.

"Purpose of living huh," Jasmine said attacking Tonk's milk leaking chest. "Then forget about any dreams you may have had because from here on out the only dream you'll be having is dick girl cock raping your holes as your tit milk is pumped like the pathetic animal you are. To watch as we turn your babies into whatever we want with a smile on your face as you are unable to do anything as you are being fucked day in and day out," Jasmine said putting thoughts in Tonk's head.

"YES PLEASE OVERFLOW MY USELESS WOMB WITH YOUR SPERM~! MARK ME LIKE THE WORTHLESS ANIMAL THAT I AM," Tonks screamed her eyes morphing into hearts as breast milk sprayed into the air.

"Then take my cum you worthless swine," Jazz said unloading the first of the morning. Seeing that Tonks zoning in and out from her first time, Jazz woke her up via a twist on the clitoris, "Why are you sleeping now, we still have all day, now roll over I still need to fuck that ass," Jazz said enjoying the sight of Tonks' tits and ass jiggle with every motion taken. Cutting off Tonks' access to air, Jasmine pushed her head deeper into the pillow and straight-up rammed her cock in the Milk Slut's asshole moaning at the sudden tightness. "Come on move those hips, if you want daddy to fuck you then you better show that you mean it," Jazz said slapping Tonks' ass.

Excited at the prospect of Artoria possibly fucking her, Tonks used her ass muscles to squeeze Jasmine's penis and doing all the work moving forward and backwards slightly wincing as Jasmine's cum sausage kelp slamming through her organs. Keeping this up for some time, Jasmine was at her limit, "TIME TO SEAL YOUR FATE TO BE SEALED! FROM THIS POINT FORWARD, THE NAME NYMPHADORA TONKS IS NO MORE AND THE MILK TANK SLUT NYMPH LIVES," Jazz roared blasting her semen putting her hands on the now Nymph's stomach grinning as she felt it grow, and thanks to Artoria's wish it will be staying there. Checking on Nymph, Jazz giggled seeing that she fainted from the lack of air as her stomach rose and shrunk in line with her breathing. Still wanting more, Jasmine pulled out another pill and from Lily's letter this one is for futas only and swallowing it she was surprised to see that she gained a second dick right underneath her first.

Turning to the still passed out Nymph, Jasmine lined up her two dicks at the entrance of Nymph's still twitching pussy and in one strong thrust Nymph woke up screaming as thanks to some odd luck, Jasmine's two cocks entered the tube straight into the ovaries and were now forcing their way in with every thrust. "YOU'RE RAPING MY OVARIES, MOMMY! KEEP RAPING THEM, FLOOD THEM WITH YOUR BABY MAKING BATTER!" Nymph screamed, her hair changing colours at a rapid paste due to her emotions going crazy. Using her tail, Jazz slid it into Nymph's screaming mouth silencing her. "Mhn your baby canals are so tight," Jasmine moaned out thanks to Nymph being able to control how tight those canals could be, "When this baby slut is born, mommy and daddy will be giving her to my futa daughter when she's old enough as a present," Jazz revealed slapping Nymph's stomach watching it jiggle. "Yes please do!" Nymph begged nearly able to wrap her shaky legs around daddy's hips, "Tell them how much of a slut their mother is and that being one is one of the best experiences ever," she continued.

In a sudden set of moves, Jasmine stood up still inserted so now she's above Nymph using her large milk tanks as handlebars. With gravity on her side, Jasmine's two dicks stuck their head in Nymph's ovaries resulting in her to screech in both pleasure and pain as her girl juices flowed down from her pussy like lava escaping a volcano. Close to cumming once more, Jasmine pulled out pumping her two penises the only warning being a groan before Nymph was covered in two layers of semen. "Remember when around others act normal but when with myself, daddy or anyone we mark you'll be the milk slut serving milk from those udders," Jazz said.

Nymph nodded eyes closed as she fell asleep due to this being her first time. Jasmine smiled lightly petting a tit before heading out ready to hunt herself.

Exploring the hallways, making a mental map to use preventing her from being lost. Tho it will be a good idea to take some notes to share with Artoira. A tricky place to navigate was the stairs because they move all the time. One set of stairs took Jasmine to a wall but she sensed something behind it. Feeling it for a bit Jasmine finds a hidden switch and the wall opens up.

Entering it Jasmine finds a room filled with magical artifacts. "Did I find the old fart's hidden stash?" Jasmine said out loud and looked around. But then she could hear whispers in her head; almost lustful causing her to get a hard-on, she can feel something calling to her. Walking through the piles of treasure, she honed in on a plain-looking chest but no visible lock on it though the whispers in her lead was a little louder, "_Touch it and open a world of lust_," not too sure how, Jasmine touched the top by accident yelping when it a little of her magic was drained.

With a soft-sounding click, the only item inside was a pink looking gem. Unable to look away, Jasmine touched it releasing a loud moan as her body was changed once more. Her body growing to a height of 5'9" with the visible skin being a darker in colour however her fur and eyes turned a bright magenta, breasts growing from her current cup to an I cup the nipples stretching to 4 inches, a bit above her ass two bat wings sprung out while the furry tail shook before it thinned out and had a spade shape at the tip. Though grabbing her crotch, Jazz felt a basketball-sized ball sack underneath her longer and thicker cock. Slowly getting up, Jasmine saw her new appearance and turned to the gem still in her hand, "My lovely Husband will love this," she said as even her voice changed.

Suddenly feeling something call out to her, Jazz opened a portal rushing in. In a random forest somewhere in the world a blonde-haired long-eared girl in turn clothes ran through fear on her face. "Get back here freak," a male voice said behind her, "Don't you want to join the rest of your friends six feet deep?" He asked, causing her to cry harder.

Focused in her running, the girl didn't notice the exposed root until she tripped over it, "Finally time for you to die freak of nature," the man said getting his gun ready.

"HELP!" The woman cried out hoping she would be heard.

"Ha we're in the middle of nowhere, no one will-," this was as far as he got when he was suddenly kicked in the face. There was so much force behind it that it sent him flying a few feet and hits a tree.

"What do you know, an asshole for me to beat," the soft soothing female voice said causing the runaway female to blush as she felt her soul sing.

"Great another freak," the man said getting up and rubs the spot where she kicked then he lustfully smiles at the new arrival, "Damn, if you weren't a freak I would take you home for a fun time," he said whistling causing Jazz to roll her eyes.

"Yeah like that would happen," she said and calmly walks up to the man then punches him right in the gut. Spit and blood come out of his mouth.

"You bitch!" The man growls and goes for a punch but Jazz evades it with grace. The man keeps trying to punch her but he keeps missing. Deciding to have some fun with the man, dashes past him. Feeling a breeze between his legs looks down and sees his pants and boxers are gone. Seeing his dick Jazz starts laughing.

"It's so small!" Jazz laughs. The man gest super enraged and Jazz lifts her hand and a seal appeared underneath the man killing him before he could react.

Turning around, she was caught off guard when an elf girl of all things kissed her full on the lips; a bright aura surrounding both girls as a result. "Thank you for saving me mistress," she said once they parted, "I was so worried that I was going to die if there is anything I can do to repay you name it," she continued.

It was here that Jasmine's eyes gleamed a neon pink colour that the elf girl's eyes soon copied before it locked in place mixing with her ocean blue eye colour. Feeling that their souls were already tied together, the furry succubus hybrid got rid of the torn clothes guessing that the breasts in front of her were an H cup, "_She could be a perfect maid slut_," Jasmine thought cupping a tit leaning in until she was next to the elf girl's ear, "May I get the name of my new whore?" Shivering as the voice resonated in her ear the elf girl answered, "I am Vianola Umephyra, máistreás," Vianola breathed out only to moan when Jasmine cupped her ass.

"Now normally I would have you suck my cock first but I want that ass _now_," Jasmine growled having them teleport back to her room back at Hogwarts, finding that Nymph already left, tossing Vianola onto the bed ass up. Having the forethought to have Tuznja make some edible lube, Jazz poured some on her dick and on the elf chick's asshole rubbing it around then slid her cock in. Having only felt the tip, Vianola was already screaming, "MÁISTREÁS YOU'RE SPLITTING ME IN HALF! I CAN FEEL YOU IN MY STOMACH," this was music to her ears making Jasmine slap the elf's bubbly ass. "Yes praise me more, tell me how much you love it," the second wife of Artoria purred.

"MÁISTREÁS PLEASE TURN MY ASS INTO YOUR CUMBUCKET-AH-I WANT TO FEEL YOUR SEEDS IN MY STOMACH," Vianola moaned out screaming when Jazz slapped her ass. While she immensely enjoyed how tight the slut's asshole is Jasmine was close to cumming and voiced her thoughts, "I'm close to cumming slut and I'm going to dump it in this virgin cunt of yours!" Pulling out, Jasmine slammed her cock in the elf girl's vagina breaking the virgin wall releasing her load in Vianola's unused womb.

Feeling the sudden sensation of her virginity being ripped away from her, Vianola howled in both pleasure and pain as she felt the molten white liquid assaulting her eggs. "MÁISTREÁS! YES FILL ME WITH YOUR SEMEN MAKE ME PREGNANT WITH YOUR HALF BREED BABIES! PLEASE MÁISTREÁS I CAN HANDLE IT," Vianola howled out powering through the pain of having her virginity being ripped having no time to get used to the pain. Not saying anything, Jasmine just kept on going the elf's inner thighs near her pussy turning red from the continuous impacts from the futa's ball sack.

Putting Vianola through her passes Jasmine spun around so that she was the one on the bed spinning the elf girl around forcing her back onto the futa's dick. "Get to work and hands behind your head, I want to see your tits flop around," Jazz instructed folding her arms behind her head as if she was enjoying the show.

Slowly nodding, Vianola went to work starting slow, "Ha . . . Ha are you proud of your little slut?" Vianola asked squeezing her pussy muscles around her mistress's penis. "Oh, I can't wait until I give birth to your child Lady Jasmine. Soon you'll have an army of female and futa elves ready to do as you desire," she said flicking her hips.

"That'll be nice and we can start now," Jasmine agreed firing her cum without any warning. Collapsing in exhaustion, both elf girl and futanari kissed each other on the lips moaning from the taste of the other's mouth and feeling their breasts pressed against each other. Pulling back when the need for air was hard to ignore, Jasmine allowed Vianola to sleep on her breasts.


End file.
